Old Wounds and Scars
by rockhotch31
Summary: The wonderful S9E5 CM episode Route 66 sparked this story idea. I've taken the background of that episode and turned it into the backdrop of the growing relationship involving one my OC's that is in Aaron Hotchner's life. It's a subtle love story of that relationship. The primary OC is an established character in my OC world. Yet, this is VERY much a standalone piece.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: You know, this writing at a leisurely pace is kinda fun. But I've been hearing that some of you peeps are getting antsy, so I decided I better pick up the pace to get y'all a new story. *shakes finger at certain peep in the Empire State***

**As always, this is a completely written story. You will get a chapter a day with my usual codicil about the bugs and gremlins around here.**

**All rights to Criminal Minds and its characters are the property of Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios. I just borrow them. The OCs that are featured in this one are all mine. And since this story is my take on the episode **_**Route 66**_**, I must acknowledge the backdrop that was penned by CM writer Virgil Williams. The Big Dog reigned!**

***Knightly bow***

Chapter 1

Zach's cell buzzed on the coffee table by his legs as he watched the ALCS game between Boston and Detroit. He looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Hey dad, wassup?"

"Zach, I'm so sorry. I feel asleep on my couch here at the office. I'll be home in about twenty. Jack OK?"

"He's fine dad; we did homework together and he's out like a light. You OK dad?"

"I'm fine; I've just been trying to get the new Section Chief up to speed and keep up with my paperwork. As you can tell by my long hours, it hasn't been going the best."

Zach smiled. "It's OK; I've got this end; just get Cruz up to speed so you can have some down time. You need it."

Aaron smiled. "See you in a bit son."

He hung up and went to pull on his suit coat as his cell phone buzzed again. He saw the Amber Alert and shook his head. He re-dialed Zach. "Dad?"

"Change of plans Zach; we just got a case. I've got to call in the team."

"No worries dad; I've got this. Get the asshole."

"It's a child abduction by a parent with a felony record. We've got to get on it."

"Where's the case?"

"Wichita Kansas."

"Be safe dad; I've got the fort. Have Uncle Dave drop off Mudgie."

"I'll tell him. I love you Zach; I'll call Jack in the morning."

Zach smiled. "I love you too dad. Relax; I've got this like usual."

"Thanks son. Talk to you in the morning."

Zach hung up his phone. After the game was over, with Boston winning the AL pennant to face the St. Louis Cardinals, Zach let out Mudg after Dave dropped his off. When he came back in, he made a beeline back to Jack's bed. Zach got his contacts out, brushed his teeth, put on his glasses and headed to bed. He put his cell phone on his bedstand and set the alarm. He climbed in and began to doze off.

As he was in blissful sleep, Zach heard his cell phone buzz on his nightstand. He looked at the caller ID. _Uncle Dave_ he thought with a question.

Yawning he answered. "Uncle Dave?"

"Zach listen to me carefully. Something is wrong with your dad. He passed out at the end of the team briefing. The ambulance is here and the EMT's are working on him. But they feel they need to transport him to a Level 2 trauma hospital. They're going to take him to Dale City. I know you'll want to be there so call Jessica to come and take of Jack. I know that will take time. I'll be with your dad until you get there."

"Uncle Dave, what is it?"

"The EMT's don't really know Zach; his blood pressure is really low so they're thinking it's some sort of internal bleeding. They're getting some IV's in and trying to get him stabilized."

"Uncle Dave; I'm going to hang up and make a call. I'll keep you in the loop."

"I'll do the same Zach; I promise kiddo." Zach hung up and made a frantic call to Jessica. He gave her the same details that Uncle Dave had gave him.

"Zach, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Aunt Jess; please drive safe." Jess smiled slightly as she ended the call and dived out of bed. _Only Zach would say that but he needs to be with his dad_ she frowned. She threw on clothes, grabbed her car keys and headed out.

As Jess pulled into the driveway, parking behind Aaron's part of the garage, she ran up the sidewalk. Zach had the door unlocked, pulling on his coat as she walked in. Jessica shut the door and locked it. "I'll reset the alarm after you leave. Go Zach and keep me in the loop."

Zach kissed her. "Thanks Aunt Jess; I really appreciate this."

Jess rubbed his bicep. "Just get going to your dad. And Zach," she said, grabbing his arm. "You drive safe," she smiled. Zach nodded his head with a small smile and sped into the garage, hitting the button to open the door to get his truck out. Jess went into Jack's room and checked on him. He was blissfully sleeping. She heard the garage door go back down

_I wish I could do the same_, she mused.

Zach drove down I-95, pushing the speed limit but not by much. He needed to get to his dad. _But the last thing I need right now is to get pulled over by an over ambitious newbie State Trooper on the night shift_.

His cell phone buzzed in his jacket pocket. It was Caleigh. He had quickly texted her that he wasn't going to be in school tomorrow.

"Zach, what's going on?"

He filled her in on the details of Dave's phone call. "Uncle Dave just texted me; dad's at the hospital and in the ER."

"Where Zach?"

"Dale City; they have a Trauma 2 level hospital there. The EMT's said dad needed to go there."

"Keep me in the loop."

"I promise Caleigh." He hung up. What Zach didn't know that Caleigh was already out of bed, pulling clothes out of her closet and dresser drawers. She was going to be there for Zach because she knew that Dave would go out and help the team, once Zach got there.

After she dressed, she quietly walked into her parent's bedroom and shook Rachel awake. "Caleigh," she yawned with a question. Caleigh explained what was going on as Tom rolled over and listened as well.

"What about Jack," Rachel asked.

"Their Aunt Jess is there, taking care of Jack. Zach would never leave without someone there for him."

Rachel smiled. "Please honey, drive safe."

Caleigh smiled. "I will mom. I just want to be there for Zach."

"Caleigh," Tom said, "you keep us in the loop and let us know if the boys need anything or if Jess needs some back-up."

"Thanks dad, I promise." She kissed Rachel's cheek and flew out the door.

Tom wrapped Rachel in his arms. "I think our daughter is in love for real. And she's got a keeper."

Rachel smiled. "Yes, she does. But I'm really worried about Aaron. It doesn't sound good Tom." Tom rubbed her side. _I don't think we're sleeping too much tonight as well_.

-00CM-

Zach blew into the ER of Langer Hospital. A nurse looked up at him. "I'm Zach Hotchner; my dad, Agent Aaron Hotchner was recently admitted."

The nurse smiled at him. "The person that rode in with him," she said, pointing, "is in that waiting room." Zach nearly ran into the room to see Dave pacing amongst all the other people that had loved ones in the ER. He grabbed Zach's arm. "Follow me Zach."

Zach did as he instructed and watched one David Rossi very politely, without the person really knowing it, chew a new one to get a private waiting room for them. A nurse's aide ushered them into the room. Zach shook his head at Dave.

"I was done putting up with all of those other people." Zach just shook his head again.

"Is there any word Uncle Dave?"

Dave shook his head. "The EMT's felt like they got him stabilized in the ambulance; after that, no." Zach took his jacket off.

"What the hell happened Uncle Dave?"

"We were doing the team briefing on the case and everything was going like it always does. Your dad started to say something, I watched the blood drain from his face and he dropped over. The Bureau EMT's got there and called the Quantico EMT's for an immediate transport."

Zach thought for a second. "Uncle Dave, he called me a couple hours before that. He said he fell asleep on the couch in his office. I know how dad is when he's working on cases. And he admitted he's been burning both ends of the candle trying to get Cruz up to date while handling he normal paper load."

Dave nodded. "That's good information Zach; which you should share with the doctors when we get the chance."

"Uncle Dave, you're not going out with the team?"

"I'll meet them later; right now I take care of you and your dad."

"Thanks Uncle Dave; I'm glad you're here." Dave pulled him into a hug.

That's how Caleigh found them. Zach's back was to the door. Dave pulled out of the hug and smiled. "I think we've got more back-up," he softly smiled. Zach looked at his uncle with a question. Dave nodded at the beautiful woman in the door.

Zach looked. "You don't need to be here Caleigh."

"I know," she smiled, pulling Zach into a hug. "I just wanted to." Dave rubbed his shoulder as she held him in her hug. Zach softly exhaled. Dave smiled.

An ER Doc appeared at the door, softly knocked and entered. "Hello, I'm Dr. Markert." He looked at Dave. "You must be Agent Rossi that rode in with Agent Hotchner."

Dave put out his hand. "Yes, I am Doctor. And this is Agent Hotchner's oldest son Zach and his girlfriend Caleigh Graystone," he said shaking the doctor's hand.

"Doc, what can you tell me about dad?" Zach asked, shaking his hand.

Dr. Markert nodded to the couch and got them all sat down, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "We've got him stabilized as best we can and he's on his way for an MRI. We think he's bleeding internally. But we don't know where."

"Bleeding internally? From what," Zach questioned.

Dr. Markert smiled. "I was hoping you could give me some clues." He put his head down and then looked at Zach. "We all noticed the scar tissue and got the report about his ummmm previous injury."

Zach stiffened, which Dave and Caleigh both immediately noticed. It didn't get by the ER doc as well. "If you know his medical history, why do you need to ask?"

"Zach, work with the doctor," Dave gently said.

"Zach," Dr. Markert said, rubbing his knee. "I just finished reading the whole report. But I need to find out what set this off. As I said, scar tissue can raise its ugly head; especially in the abdomen area. Has you dad suffered a blow to the area recently?"

Dave shook his head. "Not on the job." Dr. Markert looked at Zach. He knew he was running past days through his head.

Zach shook his head. Caleigh looked at him. "Zach?"

"Dad, Jack and I played football over the weekend in the backyard; tackle football. Jack nailed him pretty hard in the stomach area with his head and dad went down pretty hard; it took him a couple of seconds to get up."

Dr. Markert nodded his head and rubbed Zach's knee. "That's what we needed to know."

"Doc?"

"Zach, scar tissue can be funny. It can build up and if gets hit the right way it can cause obstructions that slowly build up for a couple of days. Can you tell me anything else that's out of the ordinary with your dad?"

Zach shook his head. "He called me earlier; the team was in the office so I expected him home for dinner. But he's got a lot on his plate helping a new supervisor get acclimated and his usual paper work. He admitted to me that he fell asleep on the couch in his office. He doesn't do that; he's usually heads down at his desk in the office."

Dave nodded. "That's not Aaron Doctor."

Dr. Markert smiled. "I think my original conclusion is correct; you all just supported that."

"Next step Doc," Zach questioned.

"He's going to need some more surgery." Zach shook his head and tried to rise.

Caleigh and Dave held him down. "Zach," he said, continuing to rub his knee. "You're not going to lose him." He looked Zach in the eye. "In the end, this is probably the best thing that could have happened." Zach glazed the Hotchner glare into his eye. "Zach," Dr. Markert softly smiled, "this was going to happen sooner or later. The later the option, the more risk. We've got this son. You've given me valuable information. We just have to take that info and treat your dad."

Zach shook his head. "Can I see him?"

Dr. Markert looked at him. "He's unconscious Zach; you can but I wouldn't recommend it. Let us get the MRI done, pass him off to the surgical staff and get things taken care of."

Zach zeroed a look. "He's that bad?"

"Zach we needed answers; you've provided the most telling; from here on, it's on us; the tests we need to run. He's critical; I'm sorry son. But I do not see it as life threatening." Dr. Markert rubbed his knee again. "Zach, look at me." Zach complied.

"I know he is you and your younger brother's sole parent. I told you walking in; I've read all the reports. We will not let you and Jack lose your dad," he softly smiled. "Just let us do our job so that I can keep that promise to you."

Dave rubbed Zach's shoulder, as Caleigh rubbed his back. Zach looked Dr. Markert in the eye. "I know you have buy-in and what's at stake for Jack and me."

Dr. Markert rubbed his knee. "Yes, I do Zach; trust us."

Zach nodded at him with a small smile.

###

**A/N: ALCS is the American League Championship Series. It is play-off bracket before the World Series; the title game in American baseball. Winning the AL pennant meant that the Red Sox qualified for the World Series.**

**Langer Hospital is a made up name. In the video conference between Dave and the team, in the background was a hospital name that started with the first two letters. I ran with the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for your initial response. I'm super happy you're liking this idea.**

Chapter 2

Dave looked at Dr. Markert with a soft smile. Markert looked at him. "You're more than just a colleague aren't you?"

Zach smiled. "He's Uncle Dave."

"Doctor, when will you have some answers for us?" Dave said.

Dr. Markert shook his head. "It'll take at least a couple hours. Besides the MRI, we're taking some other tests to determine if it's a scar tissue lesion that broke. That can put toxic bile into a person. And then we have to start blood transfusions to get his blood pressure up before we can do surgery. We want him as stable as possible."

He looked at Zach. "It's going to be a long night. We're going to move the three of you to a more comfortable private room on the third floor. That's where Aaron is. Once you get there, try and get some rest. You need to be there for your dad later. I'll send in a nurse's aide to get you there." He rose from the table. "And if you need anything else, anything, you tell that aide. They'll make it happen."

Zach rose as well putting out his hand. "Thank you Doctor. Just take good care of dad."

Dr. Markert shook Zach's hand with a smile. "We've got him covered Zach and I promise you we will." He nodded at Dave and Caleigh and left the room.

Dave smiled at Caleigh. "Why don't you go back home sweetheart. You've got school in the morning."

Caleigh shook her head. "I'm staying with Zach; because we both know that you'll go out with team and I won't leave Zach by himself."

Dave smiled at Zach. "Do I have to tell you again kiddo?" Zach shook his head, with his soft smile. "Come on, the doc's right. Let's all try to get a little rest."

The aide came in and escorted them to the room on the third floor. "I'll be right back," she smiled. "And btw, your dad is just down the hall." Dave moved to a lounge chair, sat down and put his feet up on the end of the coffee table.

The aide came in with the pillows and blankets. "I'm LaTeesha; if you need anything more, you just pick up that phone," she pointed, "and dial star 6472. I'll come running," she smiled.

Zach smiled at her. "Thank you LaTeesha." Dave smiled at her, taking an offered pillow and blanket. Zach just took the blanket and sat down. He laid his head back against the couch cushions and pulled Caleigh close to him, wrapping his left arm around her. She wrapped her left arm around his waist and snuggled into his side, with her head on his shoulder. Zach put his legs up on the coffee table and Caleigh did as well, snuggling even closer. LaTeesha took the blanket from Zach and got the two of them covered.

As she walked to the door, she looked at Zach. "You got my number, right."

Zach gave her his typical BS smile. "I've got more than your number." Caleigh gave his ribs a soft swat as Dave's body shook with laughter. LaTeesha smiled, pulled the shades to the room, shut the light off and gently closed the door.

Zach pulled his cell phone out and sent a text to Jess and put Pete in the address as well. He updated them on his dad's condition and asked Pete to cover him missing classes with Coach Taylor. As he was pulling the blanket up around him, his cell pinged with two messages.

_Keep me in the loop_ Jess texted.

_Got ya covered Cob._ His cell phone time read 1:48 am.

Zach settled in, enjoying the warmth of having Caleigh close. Dave was already softly snoring.

Dave woke a couple hours later to see the couple still wrapped in each other's arms, softly sleeping. He smiled and settled into his chair a bit better, falling back to sleep.

_That's where the two of them need to be._

-00CM00-

Zach woke to someone shaking his foot. His cell phone was still in his right hand. He looked at the time and blinked. 5:10 am. He forced a second eye open and focused in on Dr. Markert. "Doc?"

That got Dave and Caleigh awake as well. "He's stable; the blood transfusions are starting to work and the surgeons think they have the problem area narrowed down. We just need to get him a bit more stable. He's still unconscious Zach, but he's much better. I'll let you see him for a minute."

Caleigh, lifting her head off his chest, smiled at him. "Go see him Zach."

Dave yanked his blanket off. "I'll go with you Zach." He smiled at Caleigh. "Why don't you come along," he said with a wink.

The three of them followed Dr. Markert to a private room down the hall. He opened the door and let Zach in, following him in. Dave held the door for Caleigh. Zach looked at the machines and tubing connected to his dad and shook his head. Dr. Markert rubbed his shoulder. "I know it's scary Zach; but he's as stable as we possibly can get him, given his condition."

Zach walked to his dad's bed and found his hand. He took it, squeezed it softly and touched a kiss on his dad's forehead. "I'm here dad; fight and stay here for Jack and me."

Caleigh shook her head and Dave looked at the tears forming in her eyes. He put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. "You have to be the one that's strong for him. I'm not going to be here much longer."

Caleigh looked at him. "I know; and I will. It just hurts. He's going through it all again," she whispered, knowing that Zach was totally concentrating on his dad.

Dave kissed her temple. "I know sweetheart; it's breaking my heart as well. I'm glad you're here," he softly smiled. "You'll do fine by my boy." Caleigh looked at him, questioning the loyalty and strength that he saw in her. Dave smiled, kissing her temple again. "You love him. That's all you'll need Caleigh." Caleigh wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Dr. Markert softly smiled at the whole scene. The door opened and a man in a long white lab coat walked in. "Zach," he softly whispered. "This is your dad's surgeon. But let's take this back to the room." Zach looked around, saw the shared hug between Caleigh and Dave and kissed his dad again, squeezing his hand.

"Hang in there dad."

The surgeon smiled at Dr. Market and helped him get the three of them back into their private waiting room. "Hello Zach," he smiled. "I'm Dr. Mercer. My team and I will be preforming the surgery on your dad to make him better; when he's ready. He's not quite there yet, but we like the progress he's making."

Zach looked him in the eye. "What can you tell me Doctor?"

Dr. Mercer looked at him. "We're still working with Dr. Markert on getting your dad more stable for the surgery that he needs."

"Any risks?"

"Zach, with any surgery, there is always risks. Your dad's current condition offers my team a bit more." Zach's blazed into his eyes. "However, my team and I are up to that challenge. Please, just trust us."

That earned him the patented Hotchner glare. "Zach, the tox scans are not what we hoped for, but what we expected. A sac of scar tissue has ruptured. That makes things a bit dicier for us." Zach looked at him. "However, I feel it hasn't spread that far, so we should be able to get it under control in a hurry. It's just the damage to the other organs in the area that I'm concerned about. Like I said, it hasn't spread far; but it has spread."

Zach tensed, with Caleigh rubbing his back. "I don't think it's that bad Zach, but it has to play into the discussion. We could run into that obstacle." Zach shook his head.

Caleigh rubbed his back. "Zach, please listen to him and trust him." She rubbed his back more. "And we trust someone else as well," she smiled, looking into his face. Dave made a mental note to call Garcia.

Dr. Mercer looked at Zach. "I know you play baseball for George Mason. My son plays for John Hopkins; you blew them out both times last year. And batted what against them? .722? Congrats on moving up to the Atlantic 10 conference," he smiled. "However, as a ball player, you like statistics. I give your dad a nine out of ten for surviving this surgery." Zach softened a bit. "Zach, it won't bullshit you; we have a bit of a challenge. However, I trust my team. We'll get the job done."

Zach looked him in the eye. "You didn't mention the "I" word; you said team," he smiled. "I'm all in with team." He held out his hand. "Please Doc; you and your team just do your best."

Dr. Mercer smiled. "We do every time Zach," shaking his hand. He rubbed Zach's shoulder. "He's stable enough right now so that we don't have to rush this. The more stable we get him, the better it will go."

Dave looked at Mercer. "Doc, I've got to head out and join the team. These kids," he winked, "as both of us call them with our hair graying a bit, are still adults. Take care of Aaron and have your staff take care of them."

"Promise Agent Rossi," he said, shaking Dave's hand. "You and the team go get the bad guy. I've got the fort here. And I will make sure that the staff around here keeps 'the kids'," he smiled, "in the loop."

Dave grabbed Zach in a huge hug. "Zach, you understand….."

Zach nodded his head. "I more than understand Uncle Dave. And I'll keep you updated," he smiled as he released the hug.

Dr. Mercer looked at all of them. "I've got another patient to check on. When we're ready to take your dad into surgery, you'll be the first to know." Zach stuck his hand out again, and he and Mercer shared a warm handshake.

"Thanks Doc," Zach smiled. "See you a while; I hope" Mercer smiled at him and left. Zach looked at Dave. "Go; dad would kick your ass if you didn't," he smiled.

Dave looked at Caleigh. "I've got him Uncle Dave," she smiled. Dave pulled her into a hug as well.

"I know you do sweetheart. You keep me in the loop as well."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "I promise."

Dave released her and looked at Zach. "Uncle Dave, I'll be fine. Caleigh's here; Jess is taking care of Jack and I've texted Uncle Sean. I'm sure he'll be in the loop. And I know I'll get a call from Beth. I'm good. Just catch this asshole and get home. I'll need more help later when the patient gets home than I do now."

Dave smiled. "Don't doubt that Zach." He pulled him into a hug again. "I'm a phone call away."

Zach smiled as he rubbed his shoulder. "I know Uncle Dave."

Caleigh kissed his cheek. "You take care; all of you."

Dave smiled. "I'll pass the message along."

LaTeesha stuck her head in the door. "Zach, I'm about to head off duty. But I want you two to get some breakfast. What can I get you?"

Zach shook his head. "We've got a lot of time on our hands. Where's the hospital cafeteria?" LaTeesha gave him the directions.

Dave pulled out his wallet. Zach shook his head. "Zach, you take this or I don't go out with the team," he said, handing him a hundred dollar bill. Zach shook his head. "You two are going to be here for a couple of days; please take care of yourselves." Caleigh took it and put it in her jeans pocket. Dave kissed her cheek.

"Talk to you soon," he smiled, rubbing Caleigh's shoulder with his right hand and rubbing his left across Zach's chest.

"Get," Zach said with a smile.

When Dave got around the corner, he pulled his cell phone out again and punched the magic number. "Garcia, its Rossi. Where are we?"

"My liege, our favorite Agent Anderson is waiting on you to get you to Dulles. He has your plane reservations and boarding pass in hand."

"Where's the team?"

"About three hours ahead of you sir at the moment. Your flight doesn't leave for another hour and you do have a connecting flight into Memphis. Apparently you can't there from here."

"That's not my worry Garcia. Number one, can you hook me up with the team through my iPhone?"

"Give me a sec on that one sir, but it should be no problem. What's the second one sir?"

"After the phone call to the team Garcia; I need a favor from you. And btw, I've just hooked up with Brian."

After Zach and Caleigh returned from the cafeteria, with Zach eating very lightly, given his love for all things breakfast, a nurse's aide got them into the same kind of waiting room on the floor of the surgical wing.

The room had a TV and Zach turned on SportsCenter on ESPN. Caleigh rolled her eyes at him. "Cal, I'm sorry; it's noise; a distraction. I need it."

Caleigh looked at him and shook her head with a smile. Then she suddenly stopped. "Zach, what about your meds?"

Zach shook his head. "I never thought of it; and my guts are churning." Caleigh went out and found a nurse, explaining the situation.

"Hey Zach," the nurse smiled, coming in the door. "I'm Rochelle; what do you normally take in the morning?" Zach gave her the info of the two pills he took. Rochelle asked who his doctor was and smiled. "Give me fifteen minutes to hook up with your doc and get the meds up here." Rochelle lived up to her word, getting Zach his prescribed medicine in her promised timeframe.

As Zach took his meds, the door opened. A new aide appeared in the door and introduced herself. "I'm Dot," she smiled. "I'm a hospital volunteer that helps out with these kinds of situations during the day so the aides can help the nursing staff. Is there anything the two of you need?"

Zach and Caleigh both shook their head. "You can reach me at the same number as LaTeesha," she smiled.

"Thanks Dot," Zach smiled. Caleigh rubbed his back.

###

**A/N: .722 is an out of the world batting average for hitter against a team. It means that Zach hit the cover off the ball. Or in baseball terms: lights out. OK, OK, still baseball terms. The really good hitters average around or a little above .300 for a batting average for a season. Some can go on a hot streak against a specific team. Zach's streak against John Hopkins wasn't hot; it was boiling.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The team, winging their way to Wichita, got an urgent message from Garcia. "Hold please for an update." David Rossi, holding his iPhone appeared on the screen.

"Damn Garcia you are good," he smiled. He quickly updated them all about Hotch. "And Caleigh is there with Zach, which I'm eternally grateful for," he softly smiled. "He won't be alone today. I'm about to have Garcia work her magic to make sure they both have a little back-up," he added.

"And Jack," JJ asked.

"Jess is going to send him off to school, telling him that something came up at the office. Right now, we don't want to scare the little guy. It's Friday; Zach and Jess will fill him in when he gets home. Hopefully, Aaron will be out of surgery by then."

Morgan shook his head. "George Foyet rears his ugly head."

"Derek, Foyet didn't win in the end and we don't let this unsub do either. That's what Hotch would want."

Dave gave the team their assignments. When he finished, he looked into his phone to see the wonderful face of the magical, mystical maven of information. "What ya need Rossi?"

"For you to track down a number and make a simple phone call explaining what is going on," he smiled. "It should be a no brainer for you." He gave her the details.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh sat on the couch together. Zach seemed withdrawn, which Caleigh accepted. He needed time to process what was happening. She took the opportunity to turn the TV to CNN. Zach didn't even notice. Caleigh looked around the room and smiled. The blinds were closed in this room as well. The last thing Zach Hotchner needed was prying eyes. He would notice every set, even in his befuddled state.

A few minutes later, there was a soft knock at the door that brought Zach back to the real world and Dot stuck her head in. "There's some people here to see you," she smiled. Zach looked at Caleigh, who shrugged, and then nodded at her.

Zach looked up to see Pastor Damrow, the one man that had helped the Hotchner family so much through that tough, difficult time, walk in. Now retired, he was followed by Pastor Jon, the new young gun that had replaced him. Pastor Damrow softly smiled. "We heard through the grapevine you two were here."

Zach took one look at the older man, the one man other than his dad and Uncle Dave, he respected the most and his eyes filled with tears as he rose off the couch. Pastor Damrow, with his nearly fifty years of experience ministering to his church flock, was not really the touchy, feely type. He was an old school pastor. Yet, he took one look at Zach and pulled him into his arms. Zach burrowed into him for a hug and laid his head on his shoulder, wiping away tears.

Caleigh's filled with her own watching the gray haired man hold the young, vibrant, athletic man in his arms, simply rubbing Zach's back. Pastor Jon rubbed her shoulder with a smile. "I'm Pastor Jon," he said.

Caleigh smiled and introduced herself, including that she belonged to a like synod church in Vienna. "I've heard a lot about you Pastor; Jack thinks 'you're the newest bomb at church'," she quoted with a smile.

Pastor Jon smiled at her. "Is he holding up," he asked with a whisper, nodding at Zach.

Caleigh's eyes watered again. "This is the first crack in the Hotchner armor I've seen," she whispered back. "I'm sacred for him."

Pastor Jon smiled. "Why I brought in the big gun," he whispered, rubbing her shoulder. Caleigh loped her arm around the young Pastor's waist and they stood like that, letting the other two in the room have their time together. "Does Jack know about his dad?" Caleigh just shook her head.

Pastor Damrow finally felt Zach relax a bit in his arms, while never really shedding tears. He felt a bit of a sadness wash over him. He recognized all the signs._ He has really never mourned his mother; shed the tears that he needs to do. This has all just raised that ugly bile in his system again._

Zach pulled away, rubbing a tear away. "Let me guess; you and Pastor Jon got a phone call from someone named Penelope Garcia." They both shook their head with a smile. Zach shook his head. "There's more than one of us that like to think she's an angel on earth."

"I like to think Zach that's there's more around than we think; they just work in different ways," Pastor Jon smiled.

Pastor Damrow smiled at him. "I've heard more through the grapevine than you know," he smiled. "That there might even be one in this room," he smiled at Caleigh.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Good grief Pastor, you're getting your info from Lucifer's left hand man?" The rest roared with laughter at Zach's description of David Rossi, which they all knew better. Zach quickly introduced Pastor Damrow to Caleigh.

She gave him the smile that Zach had fallen in love with. "It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. "Zach speaks so highly about you and how you helped them all when Haley died."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Caleigh," he smiled.

"And Pastor Jon…." The two of them smiled at each other and waved Zach off.

"We've already got that done Zach," Caleigh smiled, rubbing his arm. Zach and Pastor Jon shared a warm handshake.

"Thank you as well for coming; I really appreciate it."

Pastor Jon smiled. "I got the phone call from Penelope; I just thought you'd might like someone else along."

Zach smiled. "I really, really appreciate that Pastor Jon. But I heard Cal say something to you about Jack." Zach shook his head. "Pastor Jon, you didn't need to call Pastor Damrow; yet I really appreciate it. But I know you have work to do; it's Friday and I bet you're still working on your Sunday sermon." Damrow eyed his replacement with a soft smile. "Where I'm gonna need you the most is with him, when he gets home from school. Until then…" he let the words hang.

Pastor Jon smiled. "I'll get back to work and let the retired guy hang out with you." Zach and Caleigh smiled. He shook his head. "But I'm not leaving without an update and we both spend some time with the two of you, doing our thing."

Zach looked at the two men and then smiled his wicked smile. "Can I send a text to two peeps before we start? I think I owe," he softly smiled.

Pastor Damrow looked at him, rubbing his shoulder. "Text away; those two people love you," he said, getting Zach and Caleigh sat down. Zach blazed of a text off in ten seconds, with Pastor Damrow shaking his head.

Zach filled them in with every detail and the tag team of the two pastors worked their wonderful pastoral care for the two young adults.

Dave, on his way to Dulles airport, with Agent Brian Anderson driving, smiled as he looked at the text.

-00CM00-

After Pastor Jon had left, the three of them sat around talking. There was a knock at the door. Dr. Mercer came in. Zach introduced him to Pastor Damrow. They exchanged pleasantries. Zach looked at the surgeon. "It's time isn't it?"

Dr. Mercer nodded his head. "We're just about ready to take him to surgical prep. Do you want to see him again?"

Zach nodded. "Can Pastor come as well?"

Dr. Mercer smiled. "Of course." He led the three down the hall to Aaron's room and let them in.

Zach walked to his dad's bed and found his hand. Aaron was still unconscious but Zach gave it a squeeze; Caleigh added a squeeze to his foot. "Hey dad; they're getting ready to take you into surgery. You hang in there and help Dr. Mercer and his team."

"Aaron, I'm here with Zach; Uncle Dave is with the team, the way you'd want it. I'll take care of him Aaron; I promise. You take care of you. We all need you."

As Zach and Caleigh talked to Aaron, Pastor Damrow whispered something to Dr. Mercer.

He whispered back. "Pastor, I don't mind at all." Caleigh rubbed Aaron's foot as Zach held his dad's hand. Pastor Damrow sent a beautiful prayer to heavens for Aaron as well as Dr. Mercer and his team. When he finished, Dr. Mercer shook his hand.

Dr. Mercer walked to Zach and rubbed his shoulder. "Zach, we've got to get him going. He's stable for now but that window can close rather quickly. We need to get moving." Zach nodded his head, still holding his dad's hand. Caleigh let go of Aaron's foot and walked to Zach.

Rubbing his shoulder, she softly said, "You heard Pastor; your dad is in Dr. Mercer and his team's hands; with someone looking over their shoulders." Zach kissed his dad's forehead and let go of his hand, walking away from his bed. Caleigh wrapped a strong arm around his waist and Zach put his arm around her shoulder. They walked out the room together, with Pastor following them.

Dr. Mercer shook his head. _We got to do this right for that kid and his brother._

Zach, Caleigh and Pastor Damrow walked back into the waiting room. Zach looked at the Pastor and smiled. "Pastor, I'm not a sixteen year old kid anymore." Pastor smiled with a nod. "You don't need to hang out with us; we'll be OK. I just really appreciate you being here."

"Zach, I'm retired….."

"Yes you are Pastor, but I know you; with leaves to rake and a garden to shut down before winter. You've got plenty of things to keep you busy and you should enjoy them. Like I said, we'll be fine. It's a waiting game now and you don't have to wait with us." Caleigh smiled at him. "I promise I'll keep you in the loop. Get out of here and enjoy your retirement like you should; you've earned it."

Pastor Damrow eyed the young man he respected as well. He knew the answer to his next question before he asked it, but he had to ask anyway. "You sure Zach? It's no problem."

Zach shook his head. "I'm OK; Caleigh is here so I've got some company; it's all good," he smiled. "And besides, I know who's in real control of all this from here on in," he smiled.

"Well then, if you don't mind, I'll head out. My wife has some projects for me," he said, with a soft smile and a little roll of his eyes.

Zach laughed. "I'm sure she does. Pastor, I promise after Uncle Dave, you will be my first phone call."

"I'll hold you to that Zach," the older man said. They shook hands.

Caleigh reached and gave him a hug, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being here. I think you know how much it means to Zach," she smiled, "and to me."

Pastor looked at her. "I think we had this conversation earlier about angels," he deeply smiled at her. "I'm so glad Zach has found his and has her in his life." He eyed Zach deeply. "You trust this and appreciate what you have."

Zach just smiled his response. Pastor read the message loud and clear. _I'm got that covered as well_.

He gathered up his coat, said his good-byes and left. Caleigh looked at Zach. "He's wonderful and amazing; I know why you respect him so much."

Zach smiled. "He just knows the right words to say at the right time."

Caleigh looked at him. "He's a gift," she shrugged. "Or just maybe, another angel on earth," she smiled, rubbing Zach's back.

###


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An unconscious Aaron Hotchner was wheeled into the surgical theater. Dr. Mercer looked at his team. "Let's get going. He has two sons counting on us. And he's their only parent." The team understood the significance and got heads down.

The anesthesiologist nodded at Dr. Mercer. "He's ready."

Zach and Caleigh settled into the couch together. Dot stuck her head in. "You two need anything?"

Zach smiled. "How about the puzzle section of the Post and a pencil?"

Dot frowned. "I thought you were going to give me a tough one," she said, adding a big smile. "Give me a couple."

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. "She's good."

Zach nodded his acceptance and put his head into the back of the couch. "Zach?"

"Cal, I'm OK," he said looking at her. "I'm glad you're here. I just need a diversion; something else to concentrate on."

Caleigh gave her the smile that he fell in love with. "I'm happy to be here Zach; please, just let me help."

He smiled at her. "You being here is enough." He pulled her into his arms. Caleigh put her head on Zach's chest and rubbed his side.

Dot came in the room a couple minutes later. She put down the puzzle page of the Post on the coffee table and handed Zach a pencil. She also put down two covered coffee cups, with a smile. "It's hot chocolate."

Zach gave her his wicked smile. "I think I love you."

"Kiddo, you love that wonderful woman you have in your arms; just appreciate an older woman that remembers what that's all about."

Zach beamed. "I think I love ya more Dot." She got the Zach Hotchner bullshit smile and waved him off as she went out the door. Zach and Caleigh laughed as she shut the door.

Dr. Mercer and his team went to work and found more damage than they thought. The assistant surgeon looked at him. "I read the report; he really had that much damage?"

Mercer nodded and talked over with his assistant what needed to be addressed first with the mess they had opened up to see.

Zach and Caleigh quickly worked through the easy puzzles on the page. The one where filling in a word on the top line started the clue to next line, following the lead of written clue alongside. Caleigh breezed through the puzzle involving circling letters and Zach blew the six by six Sudoku out in a minute. They also easily figured out the "Quip to Quote", solving a quote with the mixed words provided. They settled into the regular 9x9 Friday Sudoku; a five star one; which meant the hardest of the week. As they sipped their hot chocolates, they slowly worked at the puzzle, talking over things and working together.

The surgical team worked together, taking care of the smaller parts of the scar tissue lesions, trying to give Aaron Hotchner a normal life without this happening again. With the little ones done, they could concentrate solely on their largest task.

It took Zach and Caleigh nearly an hour, but they finally conquered the big bad Sudoku together. They both took a bathroom break. When they returned to the room, there were two water bottles sitting on the coffee table for them. They dived into the dreaded Post Friday crossword puzzle; they just needed something, anything to keep their minds occupied. They didn't make much headway with the puzzle.

Dr. Mercer and his team dove into their biggest challenge. Where they thought Aaron Hotchner was bleeding internally. One look told them they had a job to do.

As Zach and Caleigh put their heads together to start filling in the crossword puzzle, Dr. Mercer and his team took on their biggest challenge.

An hour later, Zach flipped the pencil in the air. "This is hopeless."

"Zach, you can't give up," Caleigh said.

Just then Dot stuck her head in the door. "Why don't the two of you take a walk? It's beautiful outside and you've been penned up in here for too long."

As they rose up to grab their coats, Zach looked at her. "Can you get me an update?"

Dot smiled. "Thinking way ahead of you kiddo; I'll see what I can find out." Caleigh smiled and pulled Zach towards the door.

Dr. Mercer and his team worked feverishly to combat the specific problem area. "Doctor, his blood pressure is dropping."

Zach and Caleigh walked arm in arm together through the park across from the hospital. The park was part of the hospital grounds and they could see many patients out and about, enjoying the sunshine, albeit bundled up in blankets for the coolness of the day.

They came across a set of parents with a young girl, obviously their daughter in a body cast, with the biggest smile on her face. The young couple couldn't help but smile at her enjoyment of being outside. "Hi," she waved at them.

"Hi yourself," Caleigh smiled. "I'm Caleigh; this is my boyfriend Zach." They both smiled at the parents.

"I'm Becca; I'm gonna be six in a couple of weeks."

"That's super cool Becca," Zach smiled, bending down next to her wheelchair to talk to her at eye level.

"And my doctor says I'll be home in time for my birthday!"

"That's great Becca," Zach smiled. He raised his hand. "Give me some!" Becca slapped his hand in a high five.

"Dr. Mercer, his heart rate is dropping."

"I've got six more stitches to heal the lesion."

Becca' mom looked at the two of them. "Are you visiting someone here at the hospital?"

Caleigh softly smiled. "Zach's dad is in surgery right now. We're just trying to get some fresh air and…" she smiled at the mother, who nodded her head in understanding.

"How come you mom isn't with you Zach?" Becca intoned. "Or is she still inside?"

"He's in V-feb Doctor," the anesthesiologist warned.

The assistant surgeon looked around. "Charge the paddles."

Dr. Mercer said, "One more Aaron; hang in there for one more. For the boys."

Zach shook his head. "My mom is in heaven with the angels Becca. It's dad, my little brother and me." The dad looked at Zach with a look of embarrassment for his daughter's question. Zach rubbed her arm. "That's OK Becca. My brother Jack and my dad and I know she's in a really special place. And I don't doubt for a second, she talking God's ear off right now to make sure the surgeons are making my dad better," he smiled.

"Done," Dr. Mercer said.

The assistant surgeon shook his head, looking at the readings the anesthesiologist was. "We need to do it."

"Agreed; charge to 200."

"Doctor?" the assistant questioned.

"We just need to get him back to sinus rhythm."

"Paddles ready doctor," the nurse said.

Mercer took them. "Clear."

"And Becca, when they're done, my dad will be good as new. Just like you when you get out of this cast." Caleigh beamed as Becca got the megawatt Zach smile.

The anesthesiologist smiled behind his mask. "We've got sinus rhythm; BP is rising."

The assistant surgeon looked at Mercer, his smile apparent behind his mask as well. "Great call Doctor."

"Thanks; but that was damn close."

"Too close," the assistant agreed.

Dr. Mercer smiled behind his own mask. "I had a little extra help."

Caleigh rubbed Becca toes that stuck out from the cast. "You get better real soon Becca," she said with a smile. Her parents warmly smiled at the young couple.

Zach gave Becca's cheek a peck, which she blushed at immensely. Zach laughed. "I got to give you your first kiss from a guy," he largely smiled. Her parents laughed. Zach rubbed her shoulder. "Take care Becca."

Her parents looked at Zach. "We hope for the best for your dad," the dad said, putting out a hand for Zach to shake.

"Thank you; I appreciate that," he said, accepting the handshake.

Dr. Mercer looked at his team and breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's close."

Zach looked at Caleigh. "Let's head back inside." They waved their good-byes to Becca and her parents and turned to re-enter the hospital.

-00CM00-

Zach and Caleigh entered the waiting room and took off their coats. Caleigh pulled Zach into a hug. "You were amazing with Becca."

"Thanks; I've had some practice," he smiled at her. They stood there together, holding each other until there was a quiet knock on the door. Dot stuck her head in.

She took one look at the scene and beamed. "They're starting the closing process for the surgery. Your dad is going to be fine Zach."

Zach let out a sigh of relief. Caleigh looked at him and rubbed his side. The tears immediately welled in his eyes. She pulled him into a deep hug.

###


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off, some of you very alert readers sent me PMs or messages via social media about Chapter 4 re-posting. Good catch. That happened because two other sharp readers noticed some errors and I corrected them the only way I know how. Delete the chapter, edit the word doc and then repeat posting the chapter. I apologize for the confusion.**

**Secondly, I have **_**the**_** best readers in the world. Thank you for the reviews and all of the alerts. They are deeply appreciated.**

Chapter 5

They shared a few minutes together in their embrace, with Caleigh leading them in prayer. Zach relaxed in her arms at the sound of her words of thanks to the Great Physician. They shared an "Amen" and Caleigh looked at Zach. She softly rubbed away the one tear that escaped from his eyes.

Zach shook his head. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here."

Caleigh kissed his lips. "That's why I am," she softly smiled. Zach pulled her into his strong arms and held her tight.

They stood like that until a knock at the door interrupted them. Dr. Mercer poked his head in and then entered, shutting the door. He looked at Zach. "Relax son, Dr. Alvarez is closing. Your dad is in good hands." He motioned to the couch. "Let's all sit down; I could use the break," he wearily smiled.

Zach and Caleigh sat down on the couch and Dr. Mercer plopped himself on the coffee table in front of them and rubbed his face. "Doc," Zach whispered.

He shook his head. "Zach, when we opened him up, we found five different scar tissue lesions that could be potential trouble. We took care of the first four with no worries; that was easy."

"But…" Zach questioned.

"The last one was not easy; I tell the two of you this and the two of you this alone; you never repeat it to your dad or your brother; far less anyone else." Zach looked him in the eye. "The bruising around the worst one, that started all this mess, was probably caused by Jack's hit with you guys playing football over the weekend. And it was touch and go for about ten minutes. But we got him through."

Dr. Mercer watched Zach process that. The strong, young man shook his head and then looked at the doctor. "How close?"

"We had to use the paddles; you know what the means." Zach nodded his head. He took the time to think and then looked at Mercer. "That is our secret to take to the grave Doctor Mercer. Neither one of them can know that."

Caleigh shook her head in agreement. "Agreed."

"But doc, I know my dad; he'll want answers; all of them. How can you skate around that?"

"Zach, I put myself through college and med school being a bartender. I can bullshit the socks off of anyone," he smiled. "Including the SAC of the BAU." Mercer smiled wickedly. "I'll give him medical mumbo jumbo and he won't know the difference," he winked. Caleigh laughed.

"In the meantime Doc?"

"Once Dr. Alvarez and the team finishes, they'll move him into recovery. He'll spend a few hours there so they can monitor him. Then they'll move him up to a room and keep him conked out for the night, per my orders. Zach, his body needs it. He's got to get his BP up on his own this time. That's why I'm ordering that he is kept lights out until tomorrow morning." He noticed Zach's look. "Son, it's the best for your dad; I know it's not the best for you." Mercer looked at the floor and then back at Zach. "Zach, you're not my patient; your dad is."

Zach smiled with a small laugh. "Message received Doc. When can I see him though?"

Dr. Mercer smiled. "Once we get him settled into his room for the night, he's all yours Zach." He looked at the two of them. They both showed the weariness of being in a hospital too long. He had figured them both for athletes by their builds. Yet Zach was wearing his glasses; a testament to the late night phone call he received. And he was unshaven. Caleigh, as he noticed a beautiful young woman, still wore no make-up. That was further enhanced by the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "After that, you two need to get your butts home, get some food in you and some sleep."

"Dr. Mercer," Zach said strongly, "Until I can talk to my dad, I'm not leaving this hospital."

Mercer shook his head. "Sorta figured I'd hear that from you; let's get your dad into his room and go from there. OK?"

Zach nodded his acceptance. Dr. Mercer rubbed his knee. "I'll make sure the nurses keep you updated. And Zach, I gonna head home. My day started last night, just like yours. Dr. Alvarez will take over from here with your dad and I trust him completely."

Zach smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

Mercer rose from the table. "Thanks Zach."

Zach stood up and put out his hand. "Thank you Doctor."

Mercer shook it. "No thanks needed Zach. Its times like this that I appreciate why I bartended all those years to have moments like this. Your dad, with some time off, will be 100% and able to go back out and do his job. I'll sleep tonight knowing that with men and women like your dad Zach, I and my family are safer." He looked at Zach. "I like the trade off," he smiled.

"Thanks Doc; your job is appreciated as well," Zach smiled.

Mercer looked at Caleigh. "Kick his butt into getting some rest; please," he smiled, pointing at Zach.

"I've got that Doc; thank you for everything," she smiled. Mercer rubbed her elbow and walked to the door.

"See you in the morning Zach."

"Doc tomorrow is Saturday; take the weekend with your family."

Mercer smiled. "I will not miss the family reunion tomorrow for the world." He pointed a finger at Zach. "Just don't report me to the hospital board for wearing jeans."

Zach gave him the bullshit Hotchner smile that he had patented. "Hospital board Doc? What the hell is that?" Caleigh beamed and Zach laughed. "Get the hell out of here Doc."

Mercer walked out the door with a laugh and shut it. Zach looked at his watch. It was 3:25. Jack would have just walked in the door from school with Aunt Jessica and Pastor Jon telling him what had happened. He quickly hit the speed dial on his cell to Jessica.

Jess looked at the caller ID and smiled at Jack with tears in his eyes, sitting on her lap, Pastor Jon holding his hand. "Zach?" Jess nodded.

"Hi Jess; he's gonna be fine. Can you put me on speaker phone?"

Jess kissed Jack's forehead and hit the speaker button. "Go Zach," she smiled at the young Pastor. Zach did as well to Caleigh.

"Yo bro; dad's just about out of surgery. He's doing great and he's gonna be alright with some time to get over all this."

"Zach, you sure?" Zach and Caleigh both heard the fear and worry in his voice.

"Bro, I'm sure. The doc was just here and talked with Caleigh and me. After what he and his team did, he felt confident enough to come out and talk to me and Caleigh while they are finishing up with dad. That sorta sounds like dad with the team, right bro?"

"Yup bro, dad doesn't always have to do it. The team can back him." Pastor Jon smiled at Jack and rubbed his hair. Jess pulled him into a hug.

"Bro listen; here's the LD; you know what that means, right?"

"Yup bro; I hang out with Penny too." Zach smiled at Caleigh. They heard Jack say "Pastor, Aunt Jess, that means the low down; like letting us know." Caleigh shook her head and stifled a laugh.

"Bro, they found five spots that needed to be fixed. The first four were easy and will make dad all better the rest of his life. The fifth one, Jack, what does that mean?"

"That means number five Zach."

"Score bro! That one was the tough one. But Doc Mercer and his team knocked a home run out of the park. They were able to take care of that one as well. But Jack, listen to me. That one was a bit tough on dad. So Doc Mercer and his team and all the good people around here are going to make him sleep through the night. That's what dad needs most right now; sleep. And they're going to make sure he gets it."

"Zach? Are you gonna be able to see dad soon?"

"Yup bro; in a couple of hours when they move him from the surgery recovery room to his own room. But bro, I won't be able to talk to him until the morning. I'll call Aunt Jess after he's awake some more and then she can bring you to see him."

"I'll be able to talk to him then Zach?" Jack excitedly asked.

"You bet bro," Zach smiled.

"Zach, are you gonna come home tonight?" Pastor Jon rubbed his leg.

"Jack, I'm gonna stay here tonight with dad. Aunt Jess will be there for you. And Mudg is there since Uncle Dave is out with the team right?"

"Yup Zach, he is."

"Hey Mudg," Zach said into his phone. Mudg, sitting by his best bud, let out his large, happy bark. Jack laughed and Caleigh rubbed Zach's back.

Zach smiled. "That's our Mudg Jack. You hang out with Aunt Jess tonight, snuggle up with Mudg when you go to bed and give me a call. We'll say prayers together before you conk out."

"Hey Zach," Pastor Jon said. "How 'bout prayers now?"

"Pastor Jon, Caleigh sorta covered my butt already, but we would sure love it as a family." Pastor Jon smiled and said a beautiful prayer that comforted both Jack and Zach.

When he finished, Zach and Caleigh heard Jack say, "You're the best Pastor Jon."

"Amen to that JP," Zach said.

"Zach," Pastor Jon said, "please keep me in the loop. And if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

Zach smiled. "Pastor, you did enough today, which is greatly appreciated. Can you call Pastor Damrow and update him please. I've got three more calls to make."

Pastor Jon smiled. "Understood Zach; I'll take care of it."

"Jack, listen to me. Dad is going to be OK. And while it sorta sucks right now, here's the upside to all of this. We're gonna have dad around home for a couple of weeks. It's gonna be just us guys." Jess smiled at Pastor Jon.

"Really Zach?"

"Yup bro; really; dad is officially on the DL. But with the surgery, he'll be all fixed. We all win in the end Jack." Jess ruffled Jack's hair. Mudg barked again, standing up with his tail wagging. He understood the sound in Zach's voice.

"And Jack," Caleigh said, "when you come tomorrow, you'll get to see your new and improved dad."

"Caleigh, you gonna take care of Zach?"

"That's why I here luvs," she smiled. "I promise Jack." Pastor Jon rubbed Jack's back.

"I love you Caleigh."

Caleigh brushed a tear away, knowing that Jack's response was from the simple, young heart of a child that spoke how he felt. "I love you too Jack. I've got big brother covered. You get some sleep tonight so you can be the bright, shiny Jack that dad and bro both need tomorrow."

"Promise Caleigh."

"Is that a pinky promise Jack?"

"Yes it is Caleigh," Jess said. "I just filling in for you; take care of yours Caleigh. I got this one."

"Yup Caleigh; Aunt Jess and I just made a pinky promise."

There was a knock at the door and Dr. Alvarez stuck his head in. Zach waved him in. "Jack, I've got to go. The doc that finished dad's surgery is here. And Jack, he's giving me thumbs up. Dad is fine. You hang in there bro, and Caleigh and I will see you tomorrow. I love ya bro."

"I love ya too Zach; you too Caleigh."

"Love you too Jack; you have Aunt Jess call us when it's time for prayers tonight. We'll be with dad. He'll hear them as well."

"Caleigh," Jess said, "Is Zach talking with other doctor?"

"Yes Jess, he is. He handed me his phone. However, by the smiles, it's all good."

"Thanks Caleigh; we'll let you go; talk to you later sweetheart."

"Thanks Jess," Caleigh smiled. She shut down Zach's phone so she could hear Dr. Alvarez's update.

Two hours later, Caleigh and Zach were standing around a hospital bed in Aaron's own room. Zach was holding his dad's hand and Caleigh was rubbing his leg, while rubbing Zach's back.

The door opened with Rachel and Tom Graystone walking in.

###


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Caleigh whispered. Rachel looked around the room. Aaron was in a mini suite, with an area away from the bed where a family could stay with a loved one. She nodded the two kids in that direction.

Zach followed them to the area last and noticed Tom was carrying two overnight bags. "What's up with them?" he quietly asked Tom.

"First things first Zach; how is your dad?"

Zach quietly filled them in on everything that had happened after his dad got out of surgery. Caleigh had been regularly checking in with them during the day. While he talked, Rachel and Tom took a good look at the two kids.

Caleigh looked tired; Zach looked ragged and exhausted. And him wearing his glasses and unshaven didn't help his look. Zach always looked very neat, even in the most casual of clothes. Rachel asked some specific questions of Zach, given her background. Satisfied with his answers, Tom looked at him. "The bags are a change of clothes for the two of you, plus some things to lounge around in and bathroom stuff. You both look like you could use a long, hot shower."

"Thanks you two," Caleigh smiled. "We appreciate it."

Zach looked at them, scratching his cheek. "When did you stop and get mine?"

"On our way here Zach; why," Rachel asked.

"How was Jack while you were there?"

Rachel smiled. "He and Jess were putting a puzzle together when we got there. He seemed a little quiet, but that's to be expected Zach."

Tom rubbed his shoulder. "He's like you Zach; he wants his dad home, being dad; not in a hospital bed."

"Zach," Rachel eyed him. "You do understand what Dr. Mercer said. In the long run, this was probably the best thing that could have happened to him. They were able to catch the problems early. Ten years from now, your dad wouldn't be making the progress that he is right now." Zach nodded his head.

"So here's the plan: you two are going to tell me what you want from McDonald's. You," Tom said looking at Zach, "are going to hit the showers first. While I run, Caleigh please try to tell mom where your car is parked so we can take it home tonight. You both don't need to be racking up a parking bill. We'll eat, Caleigh you can shower, we'll head to Caleb's football game and you two get some much needed sleep."

"Rachel, did Aunt Jess remember my meds?"

"We reviewed what she put in your toilet kit. I think she covered it all for you."

Zach recognized his bag and picked it up. He looked at Tom. "In that case, I'll have a double quarter pound cheeseburger, super-size the fries and the biggest Sprite they'll let you get with the meal. I'm showering."

Aaron's bed was by the door in the back of the room next to the hallway. After the bed area, allowing for any medical equipment and machines, there was a planter three feet high and five feet long. It separated the hospital room part from the quiet area for the family. The room included a bathroom, with a shower. Zach checked his dad again and then headed into the bathroom across from the bed. He silently shut the door. Tom took the rest of their orders and headed out.

Just then Zach's cell rang. Caleigh picked it up and looked at the caller ID. "Hi Dave; its Caleigh," she quietly said.

"Where's Zach?"

"Taking a much needed shower and hopefully shaving. Have you joined the team?"

"Yeah, I'm here; Caleigh how is he?"

"They've got Aaron resting comfortably and expect a full recovery."

"Thanks sweetheart, but I meant Zach."

"He's running on fumes; both physically and emotionally. It's been a long 18 hours," she said with a shrug. "Or whatever it's been." Rachel rubbed her arm.

"What's going to happen tonight?"

"Mom and dad just came; they're getting us some dinner and brought us a change of clothes and our toilet kits. Zach won't go home and I'm not leaving him alone." She filled Dave in on the hospital room set-up that Aaron had.

"That sounds great Caleigh. Does Jack know about Aaron?"

"Yes; when Zach called Jess to tell her that Aaron made it through the surgery, she and Pastor Jon were telling him. Pretty good timing. Mom and dad said he seemed a little quiet when they stopped to get Zach's stuff. But mom said that's to be expected. He was pretty excited though when Zach talked to him that he'll get to see his dad tomorrow."

"Thanks for the update Caleigh," Dave said. "Just keep taking care of Zach sweetheart. Thank you and I love you."

Caleigh smiled. "I love you too Uncle Dave. I've got this end. The best medicine for Aaron would be to hear you and the team got the unsub."

"I know; we're working on it. Talk to you later Caleigh, OK?"

"OK Uncle Dave; just know that Jess is going to call us when she's putting Jack to bed. We're going to say prayers together. And then I'm gonna try and chase Zach into bed as well. He needs the rest."

"I'll call your cell sweetheart."

"Thanks Uncle Dave; talk to you later." She ended the call.

Rachel smiled. "I can't wait to meet him."

Caleigh beamed. "There is only one David Rossi mom."

The team, taking a break, listened in on the conversation that Dave had put on speaker phone. JJ smiled, looking at Reid. "Who has it worse? Zach or Caleigh," she winked.

"Uncle Dave," Morgan answered.

JJ pointed at him as the rest laughed. Just then JJ's phone pinged with a text. She smiled. "It's Emily, wondering how Hotch is."

-00CM00-

Tom walked in the room with the large bag with the golden arches on the side and the drink tray as Zach walked out of the bathroom. He was shaved, save for the patch he wore around his chin, in cotton lounge pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and his ever present sport flipflops. Tom eyed him. "You look better."

"I feel better; thanks Tom." Tom heard his stomach growl at the smell coming from the bag of food and laughed. He set the bag and the tray down on the little table the area had that was against the wall of the bathroom. Caleigh had already changed to match his attire, and looked at Zach.

"You put your contacts in?"

"Caleigh, I haven't worn my glasses this long since I can't remember. I don't like wearing them. That's why I fought with mom and dad to get contacts."

The four of them dove into the bag for their food. Zach and Caleigh grabbed theirs and headed to the couch, setting their meals on the coffee table in front of the couch. Rachel and Tom pulled out the two chairs under the table and sat down. Zach clicked on the 42 inch TV to the local news. They shared a prayer for the food and dove in. Zach looked at Caleigh. "You're really going to eat a twenty piece Chicken Nugget meal?"

Caleigh smiled at him. "No," she said. "But I think I'll have some help."

By the time they all finished, with Zach just about inhaling his order, Tom polished off the last chicken nugget as Zach leaned into the couch, waving for Tom to take it. The two of them had tag teamed on the extras after Rachel had grabbed one. He let out a deep yawn. Caleigh rubbed his thigh. "You gonna make it through prayers with Jack?"

"Yup; I have to. After that, all bets are off." Caleigh rubbed his thigh again, grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. Zach looked at Caleigh's parents. "This was the bomb. Thank you both so much." He got up from the couch and grabbed food containers, stuffing them into the bag Tom had brought the food in. Rachel took the drink cups into the bathroom, dumping the ice into the sink. She came back out and Tom crushed the cups, stuffing them into the bag as well. Zach walked to the door, taking a few seconds to check on his dad, and then went into the hallway towards the nurse's station.

A nurse looked up and smiled at him. "You look better."

"I feel better; where can I get rid of this?" he asked, holding up the bag.

"There isn't a garbage can in your room?"

"Yeah, there is; but I'm a Hotchner. I take the garbage out so someone else doesn't have to clean up after me."

The nurse smiled and pointed to the garbage shoot at the end of the hall. Zach smiled, made his way there and deposited the bag. He headed back. The nurse stopped him.

"You really don't have to do that. That's why Dr. Mercer ordered you having that room with your dad."

"That's why I do it; cause Dr. Mercer ordered that room so we could be with my dad," he smiled.

Jenny, the nurse, smiled. "Dr. Mercer told the staff if there was one family that needed that room, it was the Hotchner family."

"Thanks Jenny; how's dad doing?" Zach had recognized her as one of the nurses taking regular readings on his dad.

She smiled. "Zach, he's doing great. He just needs some rest." She looked at him. "And so do you."

Zach smiled. "I've got to get little brother at home through prayers, and then I'm sawing logs."

"Let us know when you're ready to head to bed. We'll help you get the bed made up. Or for that matter Zach, anything."

Zach smiled. "You all are working on the best part of what I need; getting dad home." Jenny smiled back at him as he headed back into the room.

Zach stopped again to look at his dad a bit more closely. They still had him lying flat in the bed, but he seemed to resting very comfortably. Zach moved towards the family area as Caleigh came out of the bathroom. Zach sniffed, with a smile. "You smell good."

Caleigh wrapped an arm around his waist. "We all do when we get out of a shower." Zach put an arm across her shoulder. Tom and Rachel smiled at each other.

"We're gonna head out," Rachel said. "Caleb's game starts at 7:30. Please Zach; your dad is fine." He eyed her. Rachel smiled. "While you were in the shower, I sneaked a peek at his chart." Zach smiled. "You need to sleep or you'll be the next one in a hospital bed." She pulled him into a hug. Tom hugged Caleigh.

"Dad, do you know where I parked my car?"

Tom smiled. "I parked next to it." He kissed her cheek. "You get him to sleep and then get some yourself. OK?" Caleigh gave him a hug.

"Thanks dad; I really appreciate this," she whispered in his ear. Tom kissed her again and then pulled away.

"Caleigh, car keys might be helpful." Caleigh fished them out of her purse and handed them to her dad. Rachel pulled Caleigh into a hug and mother and daughter shared their good nights.

Tom pulled Zach into a hug. "Son, Rachel is right. You won't be any good to your dad once he gets home if you're exhausted. Please get some sleep. That's when your dad is going to need you the most; not tonight Zach; there's nursing staff for that."

"Thanks Tom; I promise I'll sleep."

Tom let go of him and looked him in the eye. "Call us with an update in the morning."

Zach smiled. "You got it." Rachel pulled Caleigh into another hug and whispered something in her ear. Caleigh pulled away and smiled at her mom, giving her a kiss. Tom rubbed Zach's shoulder as Caleigh moved to give him another hug.

Rachel took Zach's hand. "Thank you for being you Zach." She kissed his cheek. Caleigh and Zach both said to wish Caleb good luck. They grabbed their coats and headed towards the door, stopping for a second or two to check on Aaron. They silently waved their good-bye at the kids and headed out the door.

Zach plopped down on the couch and channel surfed the TV. Caleigh looked at him. "I need something to keep me awake until Jack goes to bed."

"Or you could get some rest until Jess calls us. Mr. Engineer, can you figure out how to get that bed pulled out?"

"Caleigh the bed is for you." He pointed at the recliner. "That's my bed for the night."

Caleigh shook her head. "No Zach, that bed is for you." She smiled. "And I don't plan on sleeping in the recliner."

Zach's head shot up. "Cal…."

Caleigh sat down next to him. "Zach, I trust you," she smiled. "That's what mom whispered in my ear. To trust you; she was preaching to the choir," she smiled. "There is no reason that we can't share that bed together."

Zach looked at her. "Except one glaring….."

Caleigh shook her head. "Ancient history; he's gone and I have you in my life. And I trust you; with my life." She looked Zach in the eyes. "You are not him; I knew that the day I met you." Zach looked her in the eyes, trying to measure her thoughts. All he saw was love.

Caleigh rubbed his chest. "Come on, Mr. Engineer; impress me and get this bed pulled out."

Zach looked at her and got up. He pulled the cushions off the couch and set them in the corner by the table. He nodded at the coffee table and they moved it out of the way. He grabbed the revealed handle of the pull out bed and yanked it up, pulling the bed out. Jenny, just finishing taking another round of Aaron's vital signs, looked at the two of them. She pointed to a chest in the corner of the room that also served as a sitting area. "The pillows and blankets are in there. Do you need some help?"

"You do your job Jenny," Zach smiled. "We've got this." Jenny pointed out the light switches for the area to Caleigh as Zach pulled out a blanket and two pillows from the chest. Jenny rubbed Caleigh's arm and left.

Zach and Caleigh got the blanket on the bed and Zach tossed the two pillows to the top. He walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, wearing his glasses again. Caleigh had already dimmed the lights in the area and shut the TV off.

Zach looked at her. "You're sure?"

Caleigh smiled. "I'm more than sure Zach; get some rest until Jess calls." Zach took his glasses off, setting them on the end table next to the couch on his side. He climbed in under the sheet and blanket and curled up on his right side facing the outside of his side of the bed, yawning.

Caleigh curled up in the recliner, sending a text to Jess. _Zach is sleeping. Call my cell when Jack is ready for bed_. Zach settled but Caleigh could see he wasn't really sleeping. He was just dozing.

She sent a text to Lisa and Pete, updating them on Aaron's condition and how Zach was doing, and nodded off with her head against the back of the recliner. Jess pinged a text back, answering hers. But she kept noticing Zach. He wasn't really sleeping. _I've got one more battle with him_, she thought.

Zach would settle a bit; his body needing the sleep it needed. Then he would wake and turn a bit fitfully. Caleigh smiled, nodding off a bit until her cell buzzed in her hand. It was Jess.

"Hi Jess; let me get Zach awake." She sat down next to him and shook him. He popped his eyes open. "It's Jess," she smiled. "Time for prayers," she said, putting her cell on speaker.

"Zach, you there," Jack asked.

"Yeah bro, I am," he said through a yawn.

The brothers prayed together as they did many nights. It was the same prayers that their mother had taught him, just as she did Zach. And the ones he shared with his dad as well. When he finished, Jack yawned. "Zach, how's dad?"

"Sleeping like you should be bro," Zach answered. Caleigh smiled, as did Jess on the other end of the call. "Good night Jack; I love you."

"Zach, you gonna sleep?"

"Yup bro; Caleigh already has me tucked in."

"Really Zach?"

Zach smiled at Caleigh and winked. "Yup bro, she does. So how 'bout Aunt Jess tuck you in, and we fall asleep together."

Jack yawned. "Sounds like a plan Z-man. Good night." Zach and Caleigh could hear Jess tucking him in and Jack yawning again. "I love you too Zach. Take care of dad," he yawned again.

"Got it bro; get some sleep. You've got big day tomorrow to come and see dad."

"Love ya Zach; you too Caleigh," Jack sleepily said.

"Good night Jack; I love you too," Caleigh smiled. "See you in the morning."

Jess whispered. "He's already out; let me know when Aaron is ready for a little visitor."

"Promise Aunt Jess," Zach yawned.

"Zach, please get some sleep."

"I will Aunt Jess; promise. Good night, and thanks for everything. I love you."

Jess smiled. "I love you too. Caleigh, get him to sleep."

"I will Jess; I promise. I've just got one more thing to take care of, and then he'll be out like a light. And I won't be too far behind him."

"Good; you both need rest."

"And you don't Aunt Jess," Zach yawned.

"I'm right behind you guys," she smiled into her cell phone. They ended the call with Jess.

Zach pulled his cell off the end table next to his glasses. Caleigh looked at him. "Zach?"

He yawned, sitting on the side of the bed. "One quick message to three people." He fired off a text to Uncle Dave, Uncle Sean and Beth, with Caleigh looking over his shoulder.

She smiled and rubbed his shoulder. "Zach, talk to me." He looked at her. "You don't normally sleep in these clothes, do you," she asked pointing to the lounge pants and long sleeved t-shirt.

"Cal…..," he started.

Caleigh shook her head, kissing his lips. "How many times and ways do I have to say I love you and trust you? Plus it's warm in here. They do that for your dad to keep him comfortable."

Zach stood up, and kissed her. "I give up." He pulled the t-shirt off and set in the chair that was in the corner. He dropped the lounge pants and set them there as well. He looked at Caleigh, only in his boxers. "You asked."

She smiled at him, pulling her own long sleeved t-shirt off, setting it on the bed. She dropped her lounge pants to reveal a pair of shorts that were obviously made for sleeping. She grabbed both items she took off, went to the light switch bank and shut them all off. The only thing illuminating their part of the room was the open window. Caleigh walked to her side of the bed as Zach climbed in his side. She put her clothes in the recliner and looked at Zach. "What about the window blinds?"

"Shut them," he yawned, settling in, pulling the blanket up around him. Caleigh shut the blinds and sent a text to David Rossi.

_Sorry Uncle Dave; Zach is conked; I'm right behind him. Jack is as well. All good on this end._

Her cell pinged less than 30 seconds later. _Good night_ is all the message said.

###


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Monday folks. Yeah, I know: *blows raspberry***

**Anyway, thank you again for all the reviews and alerts. You peeps are just special.**

Chapter 7

Aaron stirred as a nurse was taking another round of vitals. She smiled at him as he groggily looked around. "What time is it," he hoarsely asked.

Zoe looked at him. "It's just past 5 am, Saturday morning Aaron. How do you feel," she whispered.

Aaron looked at her. "Why are you whispering," he asked, with his raspy voice. During the night, his bed had been raised into a partial upright sleeping position.

"Because," Zoe smiled, "your family is sleeping; which they need badly," she answered, nodding her head to the couch. "Now you answer my question; how do you feel?"

"Thirsty," Aaron answered, looking to where she nodded. His own contacts out, he could only see two forms sleeping soundly in a bed in the room. He knew that one was Zach by the sound of his breathing. _A father knows how his son sleeps_, Aaron thought to himself. _But the other person is too big to be Jack._

"Aaron, here's some cold water," Zoe said. "Take a drink; as much as you want."

Aaron thirstily sucked on the straw of the cold elixir. It was heaven to his dry throat. He stopped and looked at Zoe. "Who's that with Zach," he asked.

Zoe smiled. "Caleigh."

Aaron looked again and focused his eyes more. He blinked and then refocused. Zach was soundly sleeping, softly snoring like he always did lying on his side. Aaron blinked and shook his head and then looked again.

As the fog of what was keeping him down cleared, he could make out his oldest son. But he wasn't sleeping on his usual right side. He was sleeping, soundly, with on his left side, with Caleigh in his arms. She was sleeping blissfully as well.

Aaron slightly smiled. _Even with Zach snoring in her ear_. He took another sip of the water and yawned. Zoe rubbed his thigh with a smile. "You get some more sleep as well."

Aaron slightly smiled, with a yawn. "I will now. Thank you."

Zoe lifted the water container at him. Aaron shook his head and fell back to sleep.

Caleigh woke up a bit later and eased herself out of Zach's arms and the bed. She softly padded to the bathroom. After she finished, she stopped by Aaron's bed to check on him before walking back the bed. Zach was lying on his back. "How is he?" he whispered.

Caleigh smiled as she climbed back in. "He's sound asleep," she said laying down next to Zach and putting her head on his chest. Zach wrapped his left arm around her.

"Sorry I invaded your space last night."

"I didn't mind Zach," Caleigh smiled at him. They laid like that until Zach's cell softly buzzed at seven. Zach rolled over and grabbed it to shut the alarm feature off. He smiled at Caleigh. "You snooze a bit more. I'll shower first." He pulled on his lounge pants, fished a clean white t-shirt from his bag along with a pair of jeans and his toilet kit, slipped on his flip flops and headed to the bathroom. He stopped to look at his dad a second who was softly snoring. Zach smiled and headed in.

Twenty minutes later, he flipped the light out and opened the door. He started to walk out and Aaron stopped him. "Zach," he whispered, "come here a second please."

Zach set his toilet kit on the tray table and slipped on his t-shirt. Zach walked up to the bed and bent over and gave his dad a soft hug. "Hey dad, welcome back. How do you feel?"

"Thirsty," he said. "Where's that water mug the nurse had for me earlier?" Zach found it on the stand next to bed and held it for him.

"You sure you can have that," Zach questioned. Just then a nurse came in.

"He can have as much as he wants," she smiled.

"Thanks, my throat is still a little scratchy and dry."

Zach let him drink then looked at him. "Other than having the Sahara in your throat, how do you feel?"

"I'm a little sore, but not bad. How's Jack?"

"Like the rest of us, worried about you."

"Jess is with him?"

"No dad; Uncle Dave dropped Mudgie off and I figured that was good enough." Aaron rolled his eyes at the nurse that was just finishing taking his vitals.

She laughed. "I've got one at home just like him. I'm Monica Aaron; I'll be your nurse for the day shift."

"Nice to meet you Monica. This is my son Zach, and his girlfriend Caleigh Graystone." Caleigh was standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hi you," she smiled. "Welcome back."

"Have you talked to Beth Zach?"

"Twice; and texted more; the same with Uncle Dave."

"Is he with the team?" Zach just nodded.

Monica looked at Aaron. "In about an hour or so, they'll start breakfast service. We'll let you have a little oatmeal, some juice and half of a banana. We'll see how that goes for you and then go from there. Why don't you try and get some more rest before that comes."

"Go ahead dad; after Caleigh takes her shower, we're going to head down to the cafeteria for some breakfast ourselves."

"Can I see Jack today?"

"Sure," Monica smiled. "Probably later this morning."

"Dr. Mercer, your surgeon is going to come in for a bit this morning; he wants to meet Jack," Zach smiled.

"I'm going to jump in the shower Zach," she said rubbing his back. "See you in a bit Aaron." Aaron just nodded his head.

"Conk back out dad; we're gonna be around all day with you."

"One more thing Aaron and I'll let you go. On a scale of one to ten, ten the worst, how is your pain."

"About a three; I'm just more sore than in pain."

Monica smiled. "We'll get you a little something for that after you've had something to eat. See you in a bit." She left and Zach rubbed his dad's thigh.

"Get some more rest dad; we'll see you in a bit." Aaron nodded his head and shut his eyes. By the time Caleigh finished her shower, he was quietly snoring again.

They found a quiet corner in the busy cafeteria and enjoyed their breakfasts. Zach ate considerably more than he had the morning before which made Caleigh feel better. They returned to Aaron's room and an aide followed them in with Aaron's breakfast. Zach gently shook him awake. "Hey dad, your breakfast is here. You need to eat something."

Zach helped him get some milk and brown sugar on his oatmeal as Aaron drank the small container of apple juice. "Apple juice is for you kids."

Caleigh laughed. "But I don't think your stomach is ready for orange juice yet." Aaron slowly and a bit gingerly ate every bite of the oatmeal and Zach peeled the banana half for him. He ate that as well and then shut his eyes.

"I feel a lot better with just that."

Monica came in and did another round of vitals then looked at his breakfast tray. "Hit the spot?"

Aaron just nodded. She handed him a little cup holding some pills. Aaron looked at her to start an argument. "It's just regular Advil Aaron; just enough to take the edge of the pain. You'll be fine for Jack."

"Speaking of, after you take a nap, I'll call Aunt Jess and have her bring Jack around eleven. Work for you dad?"

Aaron just smiled, nodded and laid his head back. Clearly, just eating that little bit wore him out.

"Nap time," Zach gently said and nodded at Caleigh. They went into the suite area and made up the bed back into a sofa. As Caleigh was putting the pillows that Zach tossed to her in the chest the door opened. They both turned to see Lisa and Pete walking in. They both stopped to take a look at Aaron and then proceeded to the other couple.

Pete, carrying Zach's backpack, set it down on one of the chairs by the table and pulled his best friend into a hug. "He looks great Zach."

"Yeah, he does for what he went through. He just had some breakfast and now a power nap before Jack gets here."

"Well, he's chomping at the bit to get here and see his dad," Lisa smiled. She looked at Caleigh. "Here's your laptop and books. Carrie is going to send you an email with your assignments. And I left the clothes you want for church tomorrow at Zach's house. Jess said she'd take of them."

Caleigh hugged Lisa. "Thank you for everything."

Pete looked at Zach. "We'll be back later. Mom's going to send over some dinner for all of you. Just some soup and such, but your dad should be able to handle that."

"Sounds great Pete; we appreciate it. Tell Mama thank you for us."

He nodded. "Keep in touch; we'll see you later," he said, lightly slapping Zach on the shoulder. Caleigh and Lisa shared another hug and the couple left.

Zach pulled his cell out and called Jess. He filled her in on his dad's night and what had transpired this morning. "Zach, when can I see dad," Jack asked. Jess obviously had the call on speaker.

"Monica the nurse says Aunt Jess can bring you by around eleven this morning bro."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" they could hear him chanting as he was obviously doing a happy dance.

Jess smiled. "We'll see you then."

Zach had just ended the call when his cell phone buzzed again. Zach rolled his eyes at Caleigh with a smile. He picked up the call. "This is the Empress of the Info Kingdom; Zazu what is my morning report?"

"Good morning to you too Penelope. Dad slept through the night, had a little breakfast this morning and now he's napping again in preparation of Jack's arrival at eleven."

"So you got to talk to him this morning?"

"Yes Penelope; he said he's sore but not really in a lot of pain to speak of. Dr. Mercer is coming in later to check on him, but the nurses all seem happy with his progress. What's up with the team? Dad will want to know."

"The team is basically chasing the unsub on Route 66. His daughter tried to contact her mother this morning from a motel in Arizona outside of Winslow. We're trying to figure out his final destination."

"Got it Penelope; as soon as we hang up, I'm going to call Uncle Dave with an update. I'm sure he'll pass it along to the team. You keep digging and get them home."

"You got it my blonde Hotchner honey. Garcia is out."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Is she always like that?"

Zach laughed. "With Penelope Garcia there are only two speeds: a colorful flash at the speed of sound and sleep." Caleigh laughed as Zach dialed Dave. He gave him pretty much the same update and repeated the process talking to Beth, who was still in Milan.

With the morning report finished, they sat down at the little table, pulled out their laptops and caught up with the world.

###


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: All rights to a certain part of this chapter go to the aforementioned entities in Chapter 1 and Virgil Williams who wrote a great Hotch story for us Hotch fans. I've borrowed a few of his wonderful lines. ;)**

***scratches head* It's Monday. I know I'm supposed to do something on Monday. D*mn CRS (Can't Remember Sh*t). It's hell to get old.**

***snaps fingers* I remember! It's Monday! My readers get the two for one special. :D**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

Zach gently woke up Aaron at 10:30. "Hey dad," he smiled as Aaron opened his eyes, "you might want to clean up a bit before Jack gets here." He rubbed Aaron cheek with his finger. "And you complain about me," he smiled.

"How do you propose I do that," Aaron asked with a yawn.

"Caleigh's on it with Monica."

On cue, Caleigh walked in the door. "She's on her way."

Monica came in and handed a towel to Zach. He put it around his dad's lower neck and smoothed it out to cover his chest. Monica held up a plastic bag. It had a disposable razor, a small can of shaving cream, a toothbrush and a small tube of toothpaste. "You can use these…."

"Or you can use mine dad," Zach smiled.

"Thanks Monica, I'll go with Zach's."

"That's fine Aaron," she smiled. Zach went to his bag and fished out the items from his toilet kit. Monica headed into the bathroom and filled an oval shaped plastic container with warm water. She set it on the tray table and pulled out the mirror that was hidden underneath. "How's that for height for you Aaron?"

He looked. "It should work. If it gets higher, it'll be a reach to the water for me and like I said earlier, I'm sore."

"Dad, I can help," Zach said, handing his can of shaving cream to him. Monica went into the bathroom and returned with a wash rag, warmed with water. She handed it to Zach. He gently rubbed down Aaron's face and got his two day growth of stubble wet.

"That feels good." Zach did it again. "When you start shaving me son, take my service weapon and use it. Save the nursing home costs." Zach laughed as Caleigh massaged his feet.

Zach rolled his eyes at Caleigh. "And mom called me the bullhead." Caleigh laughed.

Aaron looked at her. "You trying to put me back to sleep?" he smiled.

Monica smiled at them all. "Holler if you need me," she said walking out the door.

"Sit back and enjoy it," she smiled. Aaron got lathered up and took Zach's razor he handed to him. He quickly got shaved and then brushed his teeth.

He put his head back in the pillow as Zach used the rag to get the extra shaving cream rinsed off his dad's face. "You OK dad?" he asked, taking the towel away.

"I'm fine; I'm just enjoying my massage," he smiled. He looked at Caleigh. "You survived sleeping with my son?" he smiled.

Caleigh smiled. Aaron noticed there was no blush at all to his comment. _I think I've finally got a daughter in my life_, he thought. "He didn't snore too badly and I wanted to be there for him." _Yup, finally got a girl_.

"Thanks you two; you didn't need to do that."

"Dad, look around; we've got a pretty sweet set-up, pardon the pun."

Aaron smiled. "Son, until I get some contacts or my glasses, I'm not seeing much."

Zach rubbed his shoulder. "I mentioned it to Aunt Jess; she's bringing your glasses," he smiled.

"Thanks Zach; how long have you two been here?"

"Uncle Dave called me as they were loading you into the ambulance at Quantico. I texted Caleigh I wouldn't be in school yesterday; she showed up about an hour later."

"That long?"

"You're my dad. And the only parent I have left. Where'd you think I'd be? Outer Mongolia?"

"And I love your son; I wanted to be here for him." Caleigh smiled. "And you." Just then, Caleigh cracked Aaron's toes on his left foot. He moaned with pleasure.

"Hurry up and do the other foot." Caleigh smiled and obliged. Zach smiled.

There was knock at the door and Dr. Mercer walked in. "Hey Doc," Zach smiled. "Nice suit pants," he smiled. Dr. Douglas Mercer was wearing a pair of jeans and his tennis shoes along with his white lab coat. He and Zach shared a high five as Caleigh laughed at the shared joke. Zach rubbed his dad's shoulder. "Dad, this is Doctor Mercer. He headed the team that did your surgery."

Aaron stuck out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you Doctor; thank you."

"No thanks needed Aaron" he said shaking his hand. "I'm getting my payback right now," he smiled. "And hopefully a little more soon?" he asked looking at Zach.

Zach looked at his watch. "T minus eight minutes to Hurricane Jack," he beamed.

"Just enough time for me to do a quick check." He pulled the stethoscope off that was draped around his neck and put the ear plugs in. "Relax Aaron," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "Just breathe normally." Dr. Mercer listened to his heart and then checked his lungs.

He pulled the ear plugs out and looked at Aaron. "How's the pain?"

"Like I told Monica this morning, I'm more sore than in pain." Dr. Mercer stuck the ear plugs in again and helped Aaron lean forward a bit. He put the stethoscope to his back.

"Now Aaron, take a deep breath for me and hold it." Aaron followed the doctor's instruction, and Dr. Mercer listened intently. "Let it out and relax." He moved to the other side of Aaron's back to the right lung. "Once more." Aaron obliged.

Dr. Mercer listened and then pulled the ear plugs out again, draping the instrument around his neck again with a huge smile. "You lungs are clear as a bell Aaron. You're making great progress. After you get to see Jack, we'll take the catheter out and get you up and moving a bit this afternoon. You keep making the progress that you are; I might kick your butt out of here Monday." Zach and Caleigh shared a smile.

"Doc, what caused the problem?"

Dr. Mercer patiently answered Aaron's question, keeping away from the fact that Jack's tackle more than likely brought the whole incident on.

In the hallway, Monica, exiting another patient's room, noticed the elevator door slide open. A blonde headed woman got a young, darker blonde headed boy out the door, towing along a huge balloon bouquet. Monica immediately recognized the boy as a smaller version of his big brother. She stuck her head in the door. "Cute kid alert," she smiled.

Caleigh wrapped her arm around Zach's waist. "Doc," Zach said, as he put his arm around her shoulder. Dr. Mercer looked at him. "Get the hell out of the way or you're going to get run over." Mercer smiled and moved to the young couple.

The door opened and Jack shouted one word. "Dad!" He raced to the bed, took a leap and then climbed up the side guard in one swoop to get to his dad's mattress.

"Hey buddy," Aaron smiled. "Easy," he said, pulling Jack into a hug. Jack put his head on Aaron's shoulder.

"You OK dad?"

"I am now," he said, pulling Jack tighter to him. Jack relaxed and shut his eyes with his head on his dad's shoulder. Aaron cuddled him. Caleigh rubbed Zach's back with tears in her eyes as Zach smiled at Mercer, pulling Caleigh closer to him. Jessica smiled at the scene as well, still holding the balloon bouquet. Caleigh took the arm she was rubbing Zach's back with and wrapped it tighter around Zach's waist. With her other hand, she softly rubbed his chest. Aaron sucked in the warmth and smell of his youngest son, looking at Zach. _When they get me up, you'll get yours_ he smiled. Zach squeezed his foot.

"Hey buddy, can you sit down on my lap? I'm a little sore so I can't help you."

Jack gently settled into his dad's lap and looked him in the eye. "You feeling better dad?"

"Much better buddy," he said, kissing his forehead. He looked at Jessica. "And what does Aunt Jess have?"

Jack's enthusiasm spread throughout the room. "They're for you dad," he beamed.

"I love them buddy."

Jessica smiled. "Jack picked them all out for you." Zach took them from Jessica, giving her a kiss.

"Thanks Aunt Jess; again; for everything."

She gave Zach a hug. "No thanks are needed Zach. You know better." Zach took the balloons and set them on the corner of the planter. Jess reached into her purse and took out an eye glass case, handing it to Aaron.

"Thank you," Aaron smiled as he accepted it. Jess gave him a kiss. Aaron pulled out his glasses and put them on. "Hey buddy; it's a miracle. I can see again." Jack roared with laughter. Aaron introduced Jack and Jessica to Dr. Mercer.

Dr. Mercer shook Jack's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Jack."

"Thanks for taking care of our dad," Jack smiled at his dad and Zach then looking at the doctor.

"The pleasure was mine Jack," he smiled. "In a couple of weeks, your dad is going to good as new."

"Really?"

Mercer smiled. "Really Jack. I promise."

Aaron rubbed Jack's back as he looked around the room. Zach, returning from taking care of the balloons, walked to the side of their dad's bed and gave Jack's hair an affectionate rub. "Missed you bro."

Jack held out his arms and Zach pulled him into his strong arms off their dad's lap. "I missed you too Z-man," he said snuggling close with his brother. Aaron beamed.

Doug Mercer smiled at the sight. _A father's love for his children is unconditional. These two brothers have that same relationship even with the age difference_. He thought for second. _Or maybe just because of that_. He smiled at the brothers as Zach held Jack while he gave Caleigh a hug.

He walked to Aaron's bed and rubbed his shoulder. "I'll be back in a bit," he said with a squeeze. "Don't push yourself or the nurses. You'll get you a-s-s kicked."

Aaron smiled. "I've had enough of that this week. Thank you doctor," he said, reaching out his hand.

Mercer shook it, with a smile. "Just enjoy your sons, but don't push it. You need to sleep for a while today."

Zach looked at Jack. "Think you can be dad's nap partner this afternoon?"

Jack looked at Dr. Mercer. "I'm all over that Doc," he smiled. Zach rolled his eyes at the doctor as Caleigh and Jess, now standing arm in arm, shared a laugh.

Jess looked at the group. "I'm gonna run and get us all a little lunch. I'll be back in a bit." She looked at Dr. Mercer. "Any limitations on what Aaron can eat?"

He shook his head. "Just keep it within reason. I don't think he's quite up for anything spicy yet."

Aaron spent about twenty minutes with his family when Dr. Mercer returned with Monica and another nurse. Caleigh and Zach got Jack into the suite area and turned on the TV while Monica pulled the curtain around the bed. Jack looked at Zach. "What are they doing to dad?"

Zach looked at Caleigh who nodded. "Jack, dad has a tube in his wahoo so he can go pee without getting out of bed. They're taking that out."

"Does that hurt," Jack asked.

Zach shook his head, remembering when he had his own during his ankle surgery. "You hardly feel it." Five minutes later, Monica was opening the curtain. The IV was gone as well.

Mercer looked at Zach and then Aaron. "Dr. Alvarez will check in on you tomorrow. See you Monday."

"Thanks doc," echoed through the room as he went out the door.

Aaron looked at Monica. "Can I get out of bed?"

"Let me get you a robe first. You don't want your south end hanging out from that hospital gown," she smiled.

Zach looked at his dad. "Yeah, save that for Beth please." Caleigh and Jack both giggled. Aaron just shook his head.

Ten minutes later Monica and Zach had him standing on his feet. Monica had brought a pair of slippers as well for him. Zach looked at his dad. "Where to?" Aaron pointed to the bathroom. "I was afraid of that," he smiled as he helped his dad. He got him settled and said, "Whistle when you're done. I'll let you do the job on your own."

"Thanks son," Aaron said sarcastically.

As Zach started to walk out, he turned back to his dad. "Don't forget the paperwork at the end." That got him the Hotchner glare. His cell rang as he got to the suite area. "Ciao Beth." He talked with her a bit, updating her on his dad's condition. He heard a whistle. "Beth, talk to Caleigh and Jack for a few minutes. I've gotta help dad. He's on the throne." He heard Beth laugh as he handed his cell to Caleigh.

Zach walked in the bathroom. "Judas Priest dad, you give me hell about my dump jobs?"

"It's been in there for two days."

"No shit," Zach said. Aaron just stared at him. Zach looped his arm around his dad's waist and helped him stand up. After Aaron steadied, Zach helped him get his bathrobe back in place and took his arm to help him walk. "Let's get you back to bed dad. Hot and sexy is on the phone and I don't want you falling out of the chair while you're talking to her."

Aaron looked at him. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Now that you're done scaring the shit out of me, yes I am. Paybacks are a b-i-t-c-h," he smiled. Caleigh helped get him settled and Zach swung Jack up on the bed, who handed Zach's phone to his dad.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: *sets out tissue box* Just in case.**

Chapter 9

Jess returned about ten minutes later as Aaron was finishing his conversation with Beth. In one hand she had a loaded brown paper shopping bag and in the other, she had a gallon of milk. Jack's bookbag was slung over her shoulder. Caleigh grabbed the milk as Zach helped her with the bag. He took it to the table, now void of the laptops that were stored away in bookbags. Caleigh put the milk in the mini fridge and went back to Aaron and Jack. Zach pulled out plastic glasses and utensils, a roll of paper towel and paper plates from the bag. In the bottom was a large container of a pasta salad. "That looks good Aunt Jess," he said as he pulled it out. "Mama S. is going to bring in dinner tonight for us."

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?"

"That depends on dad. We'll hang out with him when he wants. And when he wants to sleep, Caleigh and I will keep Jack entertained. I'm sure you and Jack have got his bag loaded with lots of stuff."

Jess smiled. "I had to draw a line in the sand to what all he could bring."

"I don't doubt that," he smiled. "Plus, there's a big swing set in the park across the street so we can let him run a bit."

"And tonight?"

"I don't know yet honestly; there's a part of me that wants to sleep in my own bed," he whispered. "And there's a part of me that wants to stay here and keep an eye on dad."

Jess rubbed his arm. "Go home tonight and sleep in your own bed. Your dad will be fine."

"What about you?"

"I did have some plans tonight, but nothing major," Jess confessed.

"Well that settles it. Caleigh and I will take care of Jack the rest of the day. If you'd just swing by the house sometime later this afternoon and let out Mudgie and feed him, we should be good to go. After dinner, we'll take Jack home, chase him in the shower and get him to bed."

Jess smiled. "Sounds like a plan to me."

Zach pulled her into a hug. "Thanks for being there for us again; and on short notice. You've got your own life."

Jess shook her head. "I'm always willing to help you out. You two are my nephews," she smiled. "And no matter what happened between your mom and dad, I always liked the big dummy," she beamed. Zach kissed her cheek and let her go. Jess pulled the plastic off the stack of paper plates and grabbed one. Zach grabbed the box with the plastic utensils in it and cut open the plastic around it with his pocket knife. He handed a fork to Jess and she grabbed the container of pasta salad. She set it down on the tray table and looked at Aaron. "How much do you want?" she asked, digging out a forkful onto the plate.

"A couple more like that," he said.

"Aaron do you want some milk," Caleigh asked.

"Just a half a glass please." Aaron almost seemed embarrassed by the attention. Zach just shook his head at him, bringing over plates and utensils for the rest of them. Caleigh poured the milk for Aaron and two more glasses for the brothers. She took the milk back to the fridge and returned with two small bottles of water for herself and Jess.

Jack sat with his dad while they both ate. Zach pulled two chairs around for Jess and Caleigh to sit in. He stood while he ate his, leaning against the planter. Aaron looked around. "This is a pretty nice set-up Zach. How'd you swing this?"

Zach shook his head. "It had to be Doc Mercer. They showed Caleigh and me to your room after they got you out of recovery." They updated Aaron on Rachel and Tom bringing their clothes last night and Pete and Lisa dropping off their bookbags and laptops this morning.

Jack gave Aaron his usual detailed summary of his day at school yesterday, with Caleigh and Zach telling him about their visit from the two pastors. Zach cell rang and he looked at the caller ID. "Hey Uncle Sean," he smiled.

Aaron looked at Caleigh. "Do you know where my cell phone is?"

She nodded and whispered, "Zach has it. Uncle Dave gave it to him when he got here Thursday night. Zach shut it off to save on the battery."

"That's fine," Aaron said taking a bite of his salad. "I just wanted to know where it was."

"Hang on Uncle Sean," Zach said walking up to his dad. He handed him his cell. Aaron talked to his brother a bit and then put the cell on speaker phone so Jack could talk to him as well. Zach introduced Caleigh to Sean, who gave him a bunch of grief about his girlfriend. They all laughed and had a nice conversation while they ate. Between Zach and Jack, the pasta salad got polished off.

Aaron tried to stifle a yawn, which didn't escape Zach. "Hey Uncle Sean, we just got our cue that someone needs a nap. I'll check in with you later tonight."

"That's fine Zach," they all heard on the other end. "I've got to get back to my dinner prep anyway. I'm gonna take a break and then I've got the late shift tonight. Just shoot me a text."

"You got it Uncle Sean," Zach promised.

"Take care of yourself big brother; I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks Sean," Aaron said, not attempting to hide a yawn this time. They all said their good-byes and Zach ended the call. Aaron handed his plate to Zach; Jack jumped off the bed and Caleigh got the blanket up around Aaron's waist. He was still wearing his robe.

"You warm enough," she asked.

Aaron nodded his head. Jess walked up and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna take off; the kids have got this. I'll drop by and see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Jess for everything."

"No problem," she smiled, rubbing his arm. "You just get better." She looked at Zach. "I'll take care of Mudg and check in later with you." She got hugs from Jack and Caleigh and Zach helped her into her coat and hugged her as well. Caleigh got Jack to the couch and helped him get his bookbag open.

Zach sat down and joined them and turned the TV on with no sound to a college football game. Jack selected a puzzle from his bag and the three at worked on it together, enjoying a quiet afternoon for a time while Aaron slept.

A nurse's aide quietly came in and grabbed Aaron's water mug and took it to the hallway to refill and returned. Monica followed her in and took a look at Aaron. She walked up to the three of them and asked about his lunch. Zach filled her in. "You've got to keep him on the water when he's awake. He's got to get his kidneys back to normal." Zach nodded his head.

Aaron slept for two hours, before waking and looking around. He noticed Zach and Jack on the couch, with Caleigh sitting on the floor of the other side of the coffee table. He could see they were putting a puzzle together, and smiled at the sight. "Zach," he said a bit raspy again. Zach walked over to his bed and grabbed the water mug from the table. He set it on the tray table and Aaron grabbed it and drank thirstily.

Zach rubbed his thigh. "Better," he asked.

Aaron just nodded his head, taking another drink. "Got it," Jack said, as he and Caleigh shared a high five, finishing the puzzle. Aaron smiled and Jack walked over.

"You OK dad?"

"I am now buddy; that nap helped me out. Did you bring a game along?"

"Yup; me and Jess put in Trouble." The board game was the newest Jack favorite, having gotten it for his birthday last week from Caleigh.

Zach rubbed his back. "Why don't you and dad play a couple of games while Caleigh and I work on our homework some more."

Aaron smiled and Zach lifted Jack up on the bed. Caleigh brought the game over and Jack got some quality time with his dad, which he badly needed. Zach gently reminded Aaron to keep drinking the water and went to the table, pulling out a Calculus book. Caleigh curled up into the couch with her laptop to work on a paper for one of her classes.

An hour and half later, Aaron tired again. "Perfect timing dad; you take another nap and Caleigh and I will take Jack outside and let him run around a bit." Aaron smiled at the thought and nodded off. They got Jack bundled up and grabbed their coats as well.

The October afternoon was crisp yet Jack, a bit later sported the rosy cheeks of a little boy who had been chased around by his older brother. They got him to the swing set and Jack would go down the big slide and then swing for a bit with Caleigh or Zach pushing him. They worked off another hour and then went inside as Jack started to tire and get cold.

They walked in the door and Aaron looked at them. "You have a good time buddy," he smiled. He seemed refreshed and more alert. Jack took his coat off and handed it to Zach and started to climb up on the bed. Caleigh stopped him and got his tennis shoes off and Jack scampered up. "Dad, can I have some of your water?"

"Sure buddy," Aaron smiled. He helped Jack with the large mug, even though it was covered and Jack thirstily drank like his dad. Aaron looked at Zach. "The water is working." Zach smiled, went to the other side of the bed, got his dad's slippers and went back around the bed. Jack helped his dad pull the blanket down and Caleigh appeared to lend a hand. Zach got his dad out of bed and helped him steady himself. When he nodded, Zach helped Aaron get to the bathroom. "Don't take off; this won't take long."

"If you gonna stand, I'm not leaving," Zach said, moving behind him to hold onto him a bit. After he finished, Zach got him to the sink and Aaron washed and dried his hands. "Good boy," Zach kidded him.

Aaron smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. He felt Zach tense and knew that while he was a young man, his other son needed some quality time with his dad just like his youngest. Aaron held him as tight as he could. He could feel Zach quietly crying and he just held him and rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he felt Zach exhale a bit. "Dad, I know something can happen when you're in the field. I'm prepared for that. But I wasn't for this. I haven't felt this scared and helpless….." Aaron let the unfinished sentence hang. They both knew when he was talking about. "Goddamn Foyet strikes again," he said, rubbing his eyes, his head still on his dad's shoulder.

"We beat him once Zach and we will again this time. I promise."

Zach looked at him. "Good; just don't scare the hell out of me like that again," he smiled. Aaron pulled him back into a hug.

"You all right now?' Zach gently pushed away, ran some cold water and washed his face. He looked at Aaron.

"I am now," he softly smiled, putting his arm around his dad's waist. They smiled at each other and they left the privacy of the bathroom. "Bed or the recliner?"

"The recliner; I'm getting sick of that bed."

"Ooooh boy; here we go." Aaron laughed a bit as Zach got him sat down and the foot portion of the recliner up. Caleigh brought the blanket off the bed and got his legs covered. Jack snuggled into Aaron's side and they all just sat around talking until they heard a knock at the door. It opened, and Pete walked in carrying a crockpot. Lisa followed with a basket that smelt of Mama S.' homemade dinner rolls and a handful of paper bowls. Caleigh helped Pete get the crockpot plugged in. Lisa pulled a stick of butter out of her purse and set it on the table.

"Should that go in the fridge," Caleigh asked.

Lisa shook her head. "Mama said it needs to soften a bit."

"The way those rolls smell," Zach smiled, pointing at them, "I don't think we'll have to worry about the butter not melting."

Pete walked over to Aaron. "How you feeling Aaron?"

"A lot better Pete, thank you."

"You look pretty good considering…" he smiled.

"Yes, you do," Lisa said coming over and giving him a peck on the cheek. "You had us worried there for a while."

"I know; sorry. But everything is all tuned up and I'll be good as new in a couple of weeks."

Pete looked at Zach. "How's your patient," he asked with his bullshit grin.

Zach laughed. "He's been pretty good today; all bets are off tomorrow."

Aaron looked at the couple. "You're not staying?"

"Aaron we both like you a lot and you scared the hell out of all of us. But Lisa and I both have a Saturday night off. No disrespect, but we don't like you _that_ much," he smiled.

Aaron lightly laughed. "Get out of here you two. Tell Mama thank you for us."

"Sure thing Aaron," Pete said rubbing his shoulder. "Keep us in the loop," he said to Zach.

"You got it Stan." The couple said their good-byes and left.

Zach walked over to the table and lifted the cover, looking in. The homemade chicken noodle soup smelt positively divine.

A half hour later, it tasted even better, along with the homemade rolls.

###


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They all looked around at each other, totally sated. The big chunks of chicken, along with the wide noodles and the delicious rolls had filled them all up. Aaron even ate heartily. By the time they were finished, there were two bowls and two rolls left. Caleigh and Zach took them out to the nurses for them to enjoy and Caleigh got the crock pot cleaned up in the bathroom as Zach gathering up the garbage and took it to the shoot for the hospital staff. The nurses and orderlies all smiled at him for doing that.

Caleigh helped Jack start getting his stuff in his bookbag, as Zach got Aaron into the bathroom. When he finished, Zach helped him get his robe off and back into bed. Jack climbed up and he and his dad read some of the book he had brought along. Yet, it was becoming more and more evident by the minute that Aaron was tiring.

Jack looked at his dad. "We'll read more tomorrow, OK dad."

"Good idea buddy," Aaron yawned. Zach got him to get his tennis shoes on while he and Caleigh gathered their overnight bags and bookbags, along with the crockpot and got them along the wall across from Aaron's bed. Jack crawled up and gave his dad a hug.

"Good night dad; I'll miss you again tonight," he sadly said as Aaron kissed his head.

"I'll miss you too buddy; but I'll be home soon. I promise."

Jack crawled down and Caleigh gave Aaron a hug. "See you in the morning; if there's anything else you want, let us know." They had made a list together of what he wanted in the morning. She kissed his cheek. "See you then," she said, rubbing his arm.

"Thanks Caleigh; see you in the morning."

Zach got to him last and gave him a hug as well. "We'll be here after church and Sunday School."

Aaron smiled through a yawn. "See you then son; I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Jack got one more hug. "Good night dad; I love you."

"Good night buddy; love you too." Caleigh helped him get his coat and then her own. Zach gave his dad another hug.

"See you in the morning dad. Good night."

"Good night Aaron," Caleigh said. They grabbed their stuff and left.

As they got on the elevator, Jack hugged Zach's leg. "I don't want to leave dad," he cried. Zach knelt down and held him in a hug until the elevator got to the ground floor.

"Neither do I bro; but dad needs some rest. He'll be much better in the morning." They got off and headed to the parking ramp, loaded up Zach's truck and headed for home. "Thirty dollars for parking? I thought it would be a lot more," Zach said as he pushed his wallet in his back pocket.

Caleigh looked at him with a smile. "Uncle Dave comes through again."

As if on cue, Zach cell buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and handed it to Caleigh. "Speaking of the devil," she smiled and answered it. "Are your ears burning; we were just talking about you."

"Hi sweetheart; where's Zach."

"He's driving; we're on the way home for the night." She detailed Aaron's day. "How's the case going?"

"We're following a lead and on our way to LA. I'm hoping we can wrap this one up soon."

They chatted a bit more, giving Jack the chance to talk to Uncle Dave, hoping that would improve his mood. It didn't and Caleigh took the phone off speaker.

"Wow, is he down. I bet it was hard for him to say good bye."

"Yeah it was."

"OK Caleigh, talk to you all in the morning."

"You got it Dave. Good-bye."

Since it was on the way home, Zach stopped at Mama S.' restaurant and dropped off the crock pot, giving her a huge kiss and hug for the wonderful meal. When they got home, Mudgie was one happy dog. He and Jack romped in Zach's den as Zach got together what his dad wanted in the morning. That seemed to brighten Jack and Zach let him take a shower in his bathroom. Zach looked at Jack as he was helping him get dried off and dressed. "Caleigh and I are going to sleep in my bed. Do you want to sleep in your bed or on the futon?"

"Can I sleep on the futon?"

"Sure," Zach smiled. When they finished, Caleigh was already in her lounge pants and long sleeved t-shirt. Zach quickly changed as well and they all went to the kitchen and Zach made chocolate malts for them all.

They tucked Jack into Zach's bed and sat down to watch a movie. Zach leaned his head back into the couch. "I hated to leave dad too. But it's sure nice to be home." Caleigh curled up to him. When the movie finished, they got the futon made up for Jack, Caleigh let Mudg out and Zach got Jack into the bed.

The next morning the three of them went to church together. All their friends thought nothing of Aaron not being there; they were used to seeing that. Caleigh, of course, was a different story.

Yet, when Pastor Jon got to the part of the services for prayers and prayed for Aaron's speedy recovery from emergency surgery on Friday, they all knew different and a real concern spread through the close friends of the Hotchner's.

After the service, Pastor Jon went over the announcements of highlights for the upcoming week, and like always, updated the congregation on where those he prayed for currently were at. "Aaron is in Langer Hospital in Dale City until…" he said, looking at Zach.

"Probably tomorrow," Zach smiled.

"That's great news Zach," he smiled and wished everyone a safe week in the Lord. The ushers began letting the congregation out, pew by pew, starting at the front.

Dan Larson and his girlfriend Jenny were sitting directly behind Zach, Caleigh and Jack. Gary and Brenda were behind them and listened as Zach described what happened to his dad. The whole coffee klatch pretty much sat in the same area, so Zach was able tell the story once. Getting out of church, he wasn't so lucky, as many members of the congregation stopped him to ask questions. They were all genuinely concerned, knowing the family situation with Aaron being the single parent to the boys.

The three of them appreciated all of their kind words and promised to tell Aaron when they saw him later that morning. Jack grabbed Caleigh's hand to show her his Sunday School room in the upstairs of the church. Gary was finally able to corral Zach. "You two going for coffee while you wait for Jack?"

"Planning on it," Zach said.

Gary smiled. "We'll grill you then." Zach just shook his head.

When they got in the truck, Zach pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number on the card that the afternoon nurse had given him, who also advised to call after 9 am. "Fifth floor nurse's station; this is Monica."

Zach smiled. "Hey Monica; it's Zach Hotchner. How's dad?"

"He's doing great Zach. He slept through the entire night and ate a good breakfast. One of the LPN's is getting him cleaned up and into some pajamas. We're hoping to get him out in the hall for a walk later this morning."

"Sounds great Monica; thanks for the update. We should be there around eleven."

"He's waiting on you; he wants to get shaved."

"Sounds like dad," Zach laughed. "We'll see you then."

The group was sitting around their usual gathering of tables when Zach and Caleigh walked in. They all noticed that Zach opened the door for her. Dan winked at Gary. When they got their order they walked to the table. Zach, the perfectly raised Hotchner gentlemen, helped Caleigh get out of her coat. The two grandmothers of the group smiled their appreciation. Gary and Dan exchanged a look.

They sat down. Zach looked at Caleigh, with a smile. "You ready?"

Caleigh smiled. "What did you tell your dad last night? Paybacks are …"

"I know, when I go to your church, I'll get the same," he smiled. "Everyone, this Caleigh Graystone." He looked at her. "They'll be a quiz at the end," he smiled, and introduced the group.

"So how did you two meet," Brenda sincerely asked after Zach had taken a ration of teasing from the guys.

"You remember Pete?" Brenda nodded her head. "His girlfriend Lisa and Caleigh are cousins."

"Ahhhh, a little set up job," Gary said with a smile. Brenda slapped his thigh.

Grandma Ellen asked if Caleigh went to the same church as the group. Caleigh smiled. "My family and I are members at Zion in Vienna." The group all smiled and got back to Aaron. Zach and Caleigh, who fit right into the group, told them about their day yesterday with Aaron and the progress he had made. Zach added the update he had just received from Monica.

Brenda looked at Zach. "Is anyone bringing in dinner tonight?" He shook his head. "Well someone is now," she smiled.

Zach looked at Caleigh. "I like that answer," he beamed.

"Can your dad have visitors," Leann asked. She was married to Mike, Gary's brother.

"Sure," he smiled. "Like I said in church; Doc Mercer is hoping to cut him loose tomorrow."

They settled into their usual Sunday morning conversations about the weather, sports and the ladies gossiped a bit.

-00CM00-

After they picked up Jack when Sunday School finished, Zach headed towards home. They all quickly changed. Jack came out of his room wearing his usual Sunday apparel: his Redskins jersey, with a long sleeved white t-shirt underneath and jeans. Caleigh helped him pull on his tennis shoes and Jack tied them, beaming proudly. "You rock Jack," she said. That got her the Jack Hotchner power hug.

Zach let Mudgie in and shouted, "Let's mount up."

Caleigh looked at Zach. "Where's the bag for your dad?"

"Already in the truck," he smiled. He grabbed Jack's bookbag, and got them headed to the truck. Twenty minutes later, they were walking down the hall. Monica saw them coming and put her finger to her lips.

"He's napping right now; getting a bit of a bath and changed, along with a short walk wore him out," she smiled. They all nodded and quietly entered the room. Taking their coats off, they got settled into the room and Caleigh got Jack on the couch to color a picture for his dad. Ten minutes later, Rachel and Tom slipped in the door.

They all talked quietly in the suite area, Rachel rubbing Jack's back as he colored. Zach had brought a service folder home from church for Aaron to look at and they had done the same for Caleigh. They compared notes on the two services.

Aaron woke and listened for a bit. He heard soft voices. He smiled and pulled his glasses off the tray table, putting them on and looked. He noticed Zach standing with Tom. "Zach," he quietly said. Zach moved to his dad's bed.

"Hey dad," he smiled giving his dad a hug. "How do you feel?"

"Better now; they wore me out this morning." The rest started to gather around, with Jack scrambling up on the bed for his hug.

"Hey buddy," Aaron said, kissing his son. "I missed you too. But Jack, I need to go to the bathroom."

"OK dad," he smiled and slid off the bed. Caleigh pulled Jack towards her and Zach reached around Aaron's waist to get him out. "Just a little help Zach; I feel better; I just don't to spring a leak." They all smiled as Zach gently helped him out of bed.

"You're moving better Aaron," Caleigh smiled.

"I feel better; I'm not as sore as I was yesterday." He proved that when he didn't use Zach to steady himself on his feet.

"Caleigh grab dad's bag for me please." She found it and handed it to Zach as he got Aaron in the bathroom.

He got Aaron to the toilet and helped him get his pajamas bottoms around his knees and sat down. "First things first," he smiled.

Aaron smiled. "You might want to leave for a bit."

Zach fished out a pair of his dad's boxers from the bag and threw them at Aaron's head. "Whistle when you're done, have flushed twice, waited ten minutes and I'll help you get them on." He exited before he could get an argument.

Zach shook his head as walked out, shutting the door. "I know he changed my diapers when I was a baby, but this isn't fair." Tom and Rachel both laughed.

Jack burrowed a look into Zach. "How many mornings do you pollute our air?" Tom and Rachel both dropped their jaws at what came out of his mouth.

Zach waved them off. "He hangs around Uncle Dave too much."

Rachel looked at Caleigh. "We've definitely got to meet him," she smiled.

Five minutes later, Aaron whistled for Zach. He went in. Aaron was pulling up his pajama bottoms and his boxers. "Dad…"

Aaron smiled. "I've got it. Just tell me my razor is in that bag." Zach fished it out along with his shaving cream and put them on the bathroom counter, starting some warm water to run in the sink. Aaron made his way to the counter by himself. Zach nodded his appreciation. Aaron put the sink stopper in and let the bowl fill. He rinsed his stubble and lathered up. Zach leaned against the counter. "How was Jack last night?"

"He slept on the futon in my den; but other than that, he was fine. Caleigh and I started him off in my bed so we could watch a movie and then moved him there. Mudg bunked with him, so he was all good."

Aaron looked at Zach in the mirror. "Did you and Caleigh sleep together last night," Aaron asked with no bias or challenge.

"Yeah, we did." Aaron looked at him as he took his first swipe of his stubble. "Dad, you know what happened. I'm not going to do anything but snore in her ear."

"Zach, I know that. I just want you to know that I'm OK with it and I trust you. I know I'm not setting the best example…."

"Dad stop; comparing Caleigh and I's relationship to you and Beth is comparing apple and oranges. I have no problem with it. You two are adults."

"So are you and Caleigh."

Zach smiled. "With a whole lot less experience; dad I'm OK and Caleigh is fine with it as well. And that's all that is going to happen for a while." Aaron smiled his pride at his oldest son.

"Just don't screw it up," his dad smiled. Zach looked at him about the uncharacteristic remark.

As Aaron finished shaving and brushed his teeth, Zach pulled out the white cotton t-shirt that Aaron wanted. He shook his head as he shaved. "I'll pass on that son. Getting this pajama top on, lifting my arms is what did me in." Zach refolded it and put it back in the bag.

"I've already got your cell recharging."

"Thanks son," Aaron smiled. "Have you heard from Dave?"

"No; but I'm assuming their lead paid off and he's heads down with the team."

"Probably," he said, rinsing his face. He toweled off and looked at Zach. "My contacts?"

"Caleigh and I talked on the way home last night. You got vetoed on that one dad. As long as you're here, you don't need to be taking contacts in and out. The glasses work."

Aaron looked at him for second and then smiled. He pulled Zach into a hug. "Thanks son; you better?"

Zach pulled away. "Yeah; 'cause you are," he smiled. "Come on, you've got company."

Aaron walked out of the bathroom on his own and headed for the recliner. "Aaron, you want your bathrobe or just a blanket," Caleigh asked.

"The blanket works Caleigh," he smiled. Zach helped him sit down and Tom pulled up the recliner's footrest. Caleigh got the blanket around him and Jack curled up next to his dad, abandoning his picture. They all chatted as Zach turned on the pre-game show to the football game on the TV.

They were having a wonderful time until they heard the door open and a baritone Italian voice said, "After you Kitten."

Zach looked around. "Uh oh; all hell just done broke loose," he smiled.

###

**A/N: Please all of you. Do not send me hate PM's about the logo for the Washington pro football team in the NFL. I agree; but for now, it is what it is and Jack is just a kid. And I write him that way.**

**Old movie trivia question for all of you. What movie is Zach's last line from (the part after the colon)?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Rockie's gold star of the day goes to…..p95000 for correctly identifying the movie! *crowd goes wild* Your prize with be in the mail; right along with the check. ;)**

**Thanks for all the luvs folks!**

Chapter 11

Garcia flew into the room as the whirling dervish she could only be. And on the occasion of Aaron Hotchner's recovery, her colorful attire filled the room. Zach looked at Dave walking in behind her and just shook his head. Dave smiled and pulled Zach into a hug.

"That's our girl Zach," he said, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back Uncle Dave; we missed you. When did you get back?"

"Chuck and Angie pulled a red-eye to get us all back around six this morning," he smiled at Zach. They looked into the suite area to see Garcia doing her thing. They looked at each other and rolled their eyes together. "But that's why we love her," Dave smiled.

"Yup Uncle Dave, it is," Zach smiled. They joined the rest.

"OMG, my liege; you look wonderful. I mean you look totally fantastic. Considering the last time I saw you, you were going down…." Zach cut her off.

"Penelope, slow down; give him a _gentle_ hug," he emphasized, "and let me make some introductions." Dave smiled at him with his usual pride that Rachel and Tom both noticed. Garcia put a gentle hug on Hotch which he accepted with an open right arm. Jack was still curled in his left.

Garcia looked at him. "You got a smoochie for me my young golden Hotchner."

Jack beamed. "Always for you Penny," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Penelope gave me him one as well and rubbed her shade of lipstick off his cheek.

Penelope moved to Caleigh and enveloped her in hug. "Hey you."

Caleigh returned the hug. "Good to see you again."

Penelope released the hug and looked around the room. "Penelope Garcia," Zach smiled, "this is Rachel and Tom Graystone; Caleigh's parent's." Garcia flew to them, holding out her hand. "Rachel and Tom; _the _one and only Penelope Garcia."

"Pleasure to finally meet you both," Garcia enthused. "You don't know how happy I am that your beautiful daughter has graced the life of my oldest golden Hotchner boy," she said, shaking each of their hands.

Zach pulled one of the chairs away from the table and set it by the recliner. "Pen, why don't you sit down and talk to dad and Jack." Garcia burst over to the chair and sat down. Zach got the Hotchner glare from his dad. He smiled at Dave.

"Uncle Dave, this is Caleigh's parents Rachel and Tom." He looked at them. "This is David Rossi; known around this world simply as Uncle Dave," he smiled.

Dave shook hands with Tom and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for sharing your angel," he sincerely smiled.

"Who hasn't got a hug yet," Caleigh smiled.

Dave pulled her into a deep hug. "Thanks luvs; for everything," he whispered in her ear. Caleigh kissed his cheek. Rachel and Tom immediately understood what David Rossi meant to this family.

"What about my hug," Jack pouted.

Dave pulled him out of Aaron's lap and the two of them shared a mighty bear hug. Jack leaned back and then put his forehead against Dave's. "Missed you too Uncle Dave."

Dave pulled him back into a hug and smiled. "I missed you too Champino." Rachel and Tom noticed the quiet smile of pride Aaron had on his face as Garcia smiled as well. Caleigh wrapped her arm around Zach's waist as he put his arm over her shoulder.

Dave gently set Jack back into his perch with his dad and looked at Zach. "How'd our girl do," he asked, pointing at Caleigh.

"She was my rock Uncle Dave; I don't think I would have got through all of this alone." Rachel and Tom shared a smile.

"I didn't do anything," Caleigh said.

"You were here with me; for me; that's enough," Zach said pulling her close.

"Atta girl Caleigh," Dave smiled. "Now to the man of the hour; you look a helluva lot better than the last time I saw you my friend," he smiled at Hotch. "How do you feel?"

"Almost human again," he said. "Thanks Dave; again." Dave waved him off before he could finish.

"We're family Aaron; we take care of each other," he said as he sat down on the couch next to Rachel.

Just then, Jessica walked in the door and joined the group. Zach introduced her to Caleigh's parents and she greeted the rest with smiles. She looked at Aaron. "You look a lot better," she smiled.

"I feel a lot better," he smiled back.

Rachel looked at Dave. "You and Aaron have a lot of history together, don't you?"

Dave smiled and re-counted how he first met Aaron on the case involving Tommy Yates, mentoring him into the BAU; meeting two of his execs; still getting together with him and Haley after he left; wanting to come back to BAU to help him and the team out after Gideon left; the time he, Aaron and boys spent at the cabin after Haley divorced Aaron. He pointed at Jack with a huge smile. "I watched that squirt grow out of diapers," he smiled. "And the big idiot; I just got the pleasure to watch him grow into the man he is now."

Aaron smiled at him. "You had as much to do with that as I did."

"No Aaron; you are and will always be his father; I was just your back-up." Zach and Caleigh shared smiles.

Zach shared his own stories about Uncle Dave to the Graystone's and Garcia; mainly about his wonderful memories of walking the woods at the cabin and how much Dave had taught him, weaving those lessons in with the lessons of life.

Tom looked at Zach. "I understand why you two are so close; no disrespect Dave, but I had a grandpa just like that."

Dave softly smiled. "None taken Tom. He sounds like a wonderful man."

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back. "You never told me all that," she smiled.

"Caleigh," Aaron said with a smile. "Pete is not Zach's closest confidant; Uncle Dave is." Caleigh looked at Zach with a look of surprise.

Zach just nodded his head with a smile. "Uncle Dave knew about you before dad did."

Rachel and Tom looked at Aaron. "That was no surprise to me," he smiled.

"Us wily old profilers know how to read people; especially the ones we know and love," he smiled.

Just then, Dave's cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and excused himself from the room. Aaron tried to hide a yawn. Jack didn't miss it. "Dad," he said, putting his hand around his dad's chin, "it's time for your nap." The rest in the room laughed. Aaron pulled him into a hug.

Rachel and Tom got up from the couch. "Zach, please help me get up so I can say good-bye." Jack scampered off the recliner and got the footrest down for his dad. Caleigh grabbed the blanket and Zach helped him stand with Jess getting Jack out of the way.

Rachel pulled Aaron into a gentle hug. "I'm glad you're doing so well Aaron; we were worried about you."

"Thank you," he smiled as she let go. He reached out his hand to Tom, who warmly shook it.

"Zach says you might get cut loose tomorrow."

Aaron smiled. "That's the current rumor."

Garcia pulled him into a soft hug, even for her. "That's great news Boss Man," she smiled. Aaron smiled back.

Rachel smiled. "If that's the case, I'll bring dinner to the house tomorrow night for all of you."

"Rachel," Aaron said, shaking his head, "you've done enough."

"Caleigh," she said, giving Aaron's cheek a kiss, "did the heavy lifting. The cooking part is easy for me and I love to do it. I can put something in the crock pot tonight."

"Well make enough so you can stay," Zach said with a smile. Garcia nodded her approval and moved to get her coat which Dave had added to the pile on the bed.

"Deal Zach," she smiled.

Aaron looked at the parents. "Thank you for your daughter; Dave's right; she's an angel. And for trusting my son."

Tom looked deep into Aaron's eyes. "We trust our daughter's life with your son. You and Haley raised a fine man Aaron. We appreciate that Caleigh has him in her life." Aaron nodded and then tried to hide another yawn.

Rachel, the nurse, always the nurse, looked at Zach. "Get him to bed please."

"Yes ma'am," he warmly smiled. He walked Aaron to the bed with his hand on his dad's back; _just in case_ he thought. He helped Aaron get sat down on the bedside.

Garcia said her good-byes, giving Jack a big hug and headed out.

Dave came back in. "Sorry, I've got to run for a bit; something came up."

Zach looked at him as he helped Aaron swing his legs into the bed. "Uncle Dave, Brenda and Gary are bringing dinner here for all of us at five. Don't be late," he smiled as he got the sheet over his dad. Caleigh added the blanket.

"Count on it Zach," he smiled, looking at Rachel and Tom. "Want to walk out together," he asked, as the three of them pulled on their coats.

"Sure," Tom said with a smile. The three of them said their good-byes and Caleigh shut the lights off over Aaron's portion of the room and pulled the curtain to block some of the afternoon sun coming in the window. He softly fell asleep. Jessica said her good-byes as well and headed out.

Caleigh walked arm in arm with Zach to Jack who was sitting on the couch watching the football game. "Are they going to compare notes?"

Zach looked at her. "Knowing Uncle Dave? Big time," he smiled. He kissed her cheek. "It's all good."

-00CM00-

Dave went to the Hotchner house and using the key he had, unlocked the door, shut off the security code and whistled for Mudg. He came running at the sound, with his tail wagging. After getting his share of love from his master, Mudg barked.

"Mudg its nap time for you and me for a bit. Then I've got to deliver a package." Mudg barked his approval. Dave opened the door to let Mudg out, reset the alarm and shut the door, locking the deadbolt from the outside.

When he got in his SUV, with Mudg in the backseat, he made one phone call to give an update.

-00CM00-

Zach and Jack curled up on the couch together to watch the football game as Caleigh, who brought her bookbag along, sat at the table, continuing to work on her paper. Taking a break, she looked at Zach. "You're all caught up with your assignments?"

"Yup," he smiled, "including the calculus." She stuck her tongue out at him. Jack laughed at the exchange.

Zach was just an eclectic football fan as he was baseball. He was a diehard Green Bay Packer fan. He fell in love with hard-nosed, play to win at all cost attitude that Brett Favre, the Packers' quarterback displayed when Zach was watching about Jack's age. When Aaron Rogers, Favre's successor led the Packers to a Super Bowl victory, the high school senior Hotchner wore his Packer jersey he got from Uncle Dave for his birthday to classes for week; much to the chagrin of his father. Yet today, his mind was not really on football. The World Series; the Fall Classic was beginning that night. So he let Jack have his fun watching his favorite team.

When his dad went past the two hour mark of sleeping, Zach started looking nervously at his watch. Caleigh looked at him and smiled, shaking her head. "Zach, relax; he had a big morning with visitors. And he's going to have more tonight. Let him sleep."

Twenty minutes later, Caleigh finished her assignment, hit the save button for the last time and shut off her laptop, putting it in her bag. As she sat down next to Zach on the couch, Dave came in the door again with a man following him. Caleigh looked again, and then noticed the resemblance to the brothers. Dave winked at her and put his finger to his lips. Caleigh just smiled as the second person stopped at the bed to take a long look.

Dave walked into the suite area and took his coat off. "How they doing Champino?"

"We're losing Uncle Dave; 21-17," he said sadly. "With two minutes left to play. And the Eagles have the ball."

Dave pulled him off the couch. "That stinks big time."

"Totally, Uncle Dave," Jack concurred. Dave turned him to see Uncle Sean entering the suite area. Jack just reached out his hands. Sean, after dropping his coat over the chair that Caleigh had just left, pulled him into a deep hug.

"Hey pal," Sean said, accepting the tight hug from his youngest nephew rubbing the back of his head with one hand. He held him close, looking at Zach, who just shook his head at his two uncles. Caleigh rubbed his back and they both got off the couch. Dave beamed at the couple.

When Jack finally let Sean go from his hug, Sean let him slide down his body to his own feet, ruffling his hair once Jack was on his feet. He moved to Zach, who pulled him into a huge hug of his own. "What the hell you doin' here," Zach questioned.

Sean pulled away. "He's my brother; you understand that Zach." Zach nodded his head. "Plus, I wanted to be here for you boys. I'm sorry my work schedule didn't let me get here earlier. If it had been worse Zach, I would have. But I've been talking with you _and_ Dave. He said if I could get through Saturday night with the restaurant, you'd all be good. I'm here through Friday morning. And," he smiled wickedly, "it gives me the chance to meet this special lady you have in your life."

Zach put his arm around Caleigh. "Caleigh, this is our Uncle Sean Hotchner; Uncle Sean; Caleigh Graystone."

Caleigh put out her hand, with a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sean."

Sean looked at her. "The hell with a handshake Caleigh," he said pulling her into a hug. "Thanks for being with our boy," he whispered in her ear. "Dave's been keeping me updated."

Caleigh pulled out of the hug and looked at him with a smile. "That's our Uncle Dave; always the meddler." Sean laughed.

"Your timing is great Uncle Sean," he said. "You and Beth's trains will pass on Friday; she's going to be here for the weekend."

"Perfect," Sean smiled, looking at Zach. "Ya done good kid," he beamed lightly slapping Zach's chest then pointing at Caleigh. She smiled at the two uncles that meant so much in the Hotchner boy's lives.

Jack pulled Caleigh's hands around his shoulders. "Yup, he did Uncle Sean," he beamed.

###


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aaron blissfully slept through the family reunion. Sean looked at Zach with a question. Zach shook his head with a smile. "As the beautiful lady in my life just pointed out to me, he had a big day this morning." Sean looked at him. "Caleigh's parents were here and Garcia blew in."

Dave rolled his eyes. "That's enough to wear out a mere mortal man; the other two took Aaron down," Dave winked at Sean. Sean laughed.

Dave looked at Zach. "They're really going to push him out tomorrow?"

Zach nodded. "He's up and using the toilet. He's getting stronger with the food he's getting from the hospital and what's being brought in. He can do the same thing at home. Uncle Sean just provided me my life saver ring which I know Dr. Mercer will ask about tomorrow. And Sean can be here to keep dad company so I don't have to skip another class." Sean smiled at that. "I can go to classes this week and not worry about dad. On Friday, he can get through the four hours at home alone that I won't be around between Sean leaving, Beth getting here and me in class." He pointed at Sean. "This is huge you being here Uncle Sean."

Caleigh rubbed his back. "It really is Sean; you just took a lot of pressure off Zach."

Sean smiled at her, pulling her close. "Can I ask you a question?" Caleigh nodded. "How in the hell did my oldest nephew get so lucky," he smiled.

Caleigh shook her head. "I'm the lucky one Sean." Sean heard the heartfelt words of love a good woman, _albeit it young_ he thought, that loved a good man. He kissed her forehead. "Sorry sweetheart, Zach lucked out."

"Yup, Uncle Sean, I did," Zach smiled.

"He sure did Uncle Sean," Jack chimed in.

Dave grabbed him and threw him in the air. "And how do you know Champino?"

Jack glazed the Hotchner glare into Dave's eyes. "He and Caleigh sleep together like dad and Beth." Sean propped an eyebrow at Zach.

"Uncle Sean, you know better; we've talked." He burrowed his own Hotchner glare into Dave. "And so have we."

"Zach, my boy," Dave said, "that is why I totally respect you two and the relationship you two have."

Sean laughed. "Can I add the rest," he teased Dave.

"NO," Dave growled mightily, knowing Sean's inference to his many conquests, yet still keeping the conversation PG for Jack's sake. Zach and Caleigh laughed as well.

The laughter brought Aaron out of his sleep and he slowly woke up, taking the time to stretch his legs a bit without causing pain to his abdomen. It felt good to get some of the kinks out. He put on his glasses and looked around. As he focused, he saw Sean approaching the bed and smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummmm you're my big brother and you're lying in a hospital bed?" he smiled.

"Well, I've got to get out of this bed, or I'll pee in it," Aaron smiled. Zach walked over and helped him get up. His dad pointed at the bathrobe and Zach helped him get in it as Aaron put on his slippers. He escorted his dad to the bathroom. He waited around until he finished and then got him to the recliner, letting him make a stop to give Sean a hug. Once Zach got him sat down, Jack helped him get the footrest up, smiling at his dad. "Thanks buddy."

"I wanna help you too dad," he smiled.

"I appreciate that Jack," Aaron smiled back. He just got settled when there was a knock at the door. It opened and Sean and Zach both turned to look at the visitor. "Hello," he said. "I'm looking for Aaron Hotchner."

Aaron was able to see around the two of them. "Chief Cruz; what are you doing here?"

"One of my best agents and the one that has been helping me adjust to my new post is in the hospital," he smiled. "I wanted to check up on you." They shook hands. Cruz inquired about this condition. Hotch told him and then looked around.

"Chief Cruz…."

"Hotch please; I'm off duty as well."

"Mateo Cruz, this is my youngest son Jack," he smiled as he stood next to his dad's chair.

Cruz put his hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Jack; I'm Mat." They shook hands with Jack's usual shyness.

"And this is my oldest son Zach."

"Pleasure to meet you Chief Cruz," he smiled, shaking his hand. "Thanks for dropping by Mat." Cruz smiled at him and pointed.

"Mat, this is my brother Sean," he continued, with the men shaking hands, "and this is Caleigh Graystone, Zach's girlfriend.

"Chief Cruz, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"I've been keeping tabs on things around here; thanks for being here for Zach so Dave could join the team."

"I've been here because I _knew_ Dave would join the team," she answered.

Cruz smiled at her and held out his hand to Rossi. "Thanks Dave for doing that; I've heard rumors how close you are with this family." They shook hands. "Great job btw." Dave nodded with a smile.

"He's Uncle Dave," Jack beamed. They all laughed.

Dave smiled, putting his arm around Caleigh. "I had some pretty good back up."

Cruz looked around. "Well, I just wanted to drop in and check up on all of you. Hotch take care; don't push things. And until your doctor signs off on a full medical release for you to be in the field, I'm not letting you in the door." He smiled. "Enjoy the time with your sons."

Aaron smiled. "I intend to Mat; thanks for dropping by." Everyone exchanged good-byes and pleasantries and Cruz disappeared out the door.

"He's different," Zach noted.

"Go ahead and say it Zach," Dave smiled.

Zach shook his head. "Uncle Dave, Erin came full circle with dad and all of us. There's nothing to say; he's just got a different management style than Erin." Dave nodded and pointed at him, conceding his point.

They all settled in to watch the late football game when Brenda and Gary came in the door. Gary was carrying a roster and smiled as he held the door open for him mother.

"Grandma Eileen," Jack shouted, racing to her to give her a hug.

"Easy Jack," he heard from his dad and brother. Caleigh smiled at Dave. Eileen wrapped him in a hug, Jack's arms around her waist. Brenda and Gary smiled at the scene.

"Gary, set the roster on the table. There's an electric plug right next to it," Caleigh said. He smiled and set it down.

Brenda sat a bag down and pulled out a bowl. "Caleigh, can you get that in the fridge for a bit."

"JELL-O," Jack shouted. He got quieted down by more people than he really cared to.

Uncle Sean rubbed his back. "Buddy, you got to remember we're still in hospital." Zach helped Eileen out of her coat and took Gary and Brenda's as well, setting them on his dad's bed. They all took the time to check on Aaron and chatted with him, greeting Sean and Dave as well.

Brenda looked at Caleigh. "Thanks for the heads up on having plates and utensils here," she smiled.

Caleigh smiled back. "Only we girls would think of that." Zach stuck his tongue out at her. Caleigh feigned anger.

"I owed; remember? With the homework?"

"You're a math nerd," she smiled.

"You're not a nerd Zach," Jack defended. Caleigh rolled her eyes at Brenda who laughed, and Caleigh grabbed Jack, swinging him in the air.

"Yes he is Jack. If he can blow through a calculus assignment in 20 minutes, he's a math nerd." Aaron even laughed at that and enjoyed the scene, looking a bit reflective, which Zach picked up on. He let it slide.

They all chatted, the guys peeking at the football game every now and then. Jack had his little cars spread out across the coffee table and he and Gary had a very competitive NASCAR race to Jack's delight. "Lug nut," Zach said to his brother.

"Math nerd," Jack fired back. Aaron rolled his eyes at Eileen. She laughed with delight.

"As a mother of two sons and four daughters, I'll take that any day. Not that I didn't love my girls; but when they went at it, it was at least a week long fight. The two boys went behind the barn and worked it out amongst themselves in less than fifteen minutes." Everyone laughed at her story. While Gary and Brenda lived in the suburbs, he and his brother Mike ran the family farm. Eileen still lived in the house on the land.

"Gary, can I come out and ride the tractor with you sometime," Jack asked.

Gary smiled broadly. "Any time Jack; you just get the math nerd, who's like Mike to get you out there." Zach slipped Gary a one finger salute that Jack couldn't see. They all laughed more and didn't notice the door to the room opening.

"I'm missing out on a party, aren't I," Father Jimmy said as he pulled off his coat.

Zach took his coat with a smile. "Always show up for the free meals don't you Father Jimmy?"

"Zach, I always show up for the _home cooked_ free meals," he smiled. Zach pulled him into a hug.

Zach introduced Father Jimmy to the Thorson family. He had missed meeting them at Zach's high school graduation party. Of course, Uncle Sean was there and he and Jimmy had become fast friends as well.

After meeting Father Jimmy, Brenda went to the roster, pulled a large spoon from her brown shopping bag, lifted the lid, and gave the contents a stir. Zach's stomach rumbled for all in the room to hear. Jack's nearly matched his brother's. Eileen smiled, sitting in her chair next to Aaron. "I remember those days as well," she smiled.

Father Jimmy sat down on the end of couch closest to Aaron. "You look pretty good for scary the you know what out of all of us."

Aaron smiled at him. "That's not the first time I've heard that this weekend Jimmy."

Father Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well then Aaron, try not to do that to us again," he said with his broad Irish smile. "And Jackster, I haven't had my hug yet." Jack sprinted at him and leaped into his waiting arms. Aaron beamed.

Jimmy pulled him into his lap and pointed at Caleigh. "I also heard a rumor that big bro's beautiful lady has stepped up big this weekend." Zach wrapped an arm around Caleigh to the delight of Brenda and Gary. Grandma Eileen smiled her approval.

"Caleigh's been huge for Zach, Father Jimmy. And me," he smiled. "We've had a good time while dad's been getting better while he naps." Aaron smiled his pride at the couple. Just then, the two Hotchner brothers stomach's rumbled even louder.

"Oh good grief," Brenda said, rolling her eyes. She took the cover off the roaster again and gave the contents another stir. "Let's get some Hotchner boys fed," she smiled, looking at the group.

Jack prayer for the meal, doing both the one for the church family gathered and the one for Uncle Dave and Father Jimmy, both of who smiled their approval. "Come on Jack," Brenda smiled, "you're up first." Jack swooped in and Brenda handed him a plate. She spooned on some chicken hotdish with egg noodles on his plate.

He looked at her. "Where's my Jell-O."

Brenda smiled at him. "I raised my own son remember? Jeff?" Jack nodded his head. "You eat that, you'll get Jell-O. And a blueberry muffin."

Jack tried to start an argument that got quickly squashed by his dad and brother. "Jack," Aaron said, "that's the way we do it at home. And you know why."

Father Jimmy looked at him. "Why's that Jack?"

"'Cause I eat the Jell-O first; and the muffin instead of what makes me a big boy," he admitted.

"Smart lad and honest," Jimmy smiled and waved him to his dad. Zach was already getting a plate for his dad. Jimmy handed Aaron Jack's plate and got him sat in his dad's lap. Aaron handed Jack his plate and accepted the one that Zach gave him, salivating at the smell of the food.

Jack looked at his dad's plate. "You got a blueberry muffin already," he moaned.

Aaron kissed him. "That's why I'm dad," he smiled. They both dived in.

Caleigh and Zach smiled at Brenda, with Zach letting Caleigh in front of him for the food. Brenda looked at her. "You're used to all this testosterone?"

Caleigh nodded. "I'm bookended by two brothers; the youngest being bigger than the oldest. I'm sooooooo used to this," she smiled.

Eileen winked at Dave and sided up to him. Dave, when he went to church with the Hotchner's always joined in the coffee klatch. Eileen more than respected him, understanding what he added to the Hotchner family. She looked at Rossi, with Father Jimmy and Uncle Sean zeroing in on the conversation. "Dave, is that a match?" she whispered.

Dave kissed her cheek. "A match made in heaven Eileen," he beamed with a wink of his own at the octogenarian. Sean and Jimmy smiled as well.

Zach and Caleigh stood next to Aaron in the chair, eating their dinner, letting the other adults sit down. Jack polished off his plate and looked at his dad. "Can I have some more?" Zach handed his plate to Caleigh to hold as he took Jack's plate and got more of the wonderful chicken hotdish on his plate. He added a blueberry muffin as well and then walked back to Jack and his dad in the recliner. "You eat the hotdish first, the muffin second. And dad is on patrol."

Jack feigned pouting. "You're no fun Zach."

"You talk to dad about that," he smiled, seeing through his younger brother's BS. Aaron smiled at his sons. They all had a wonderful meal with laughter and love.

-00CM00-

The Thorson's were gone, with Brenda putting the rest of the hotdish into a Tupperware container she had brought along. Caleigh got the shell of the roaster rinsed out in the bathroom sink as Zach promised Brenda, again, that her Tupperware would appear in her and Gary's vehicle at church on Sunday. Father Jimmy, well fed again, but providing his unique brand of warmth, humor and quiet steadfastness to the family, had exited as well.

Zach looked at Dave as he got his dad up from the chair. "Uncle Dave, one more favor."

"Name it Zach."

Zach looked at Jack. "This needs some buy-in from you," he said, as he got Aaron on his feet. "Uncle Dave and I need to go down to Quantico to get dad's car so Uncle Sean has some wheels while he's here. You know Caleb is younger than Caleigh. She's been around little guys. Do you mind her helping you with your shower, while Uncle Dave and I go get dad's car?"

Jack smiled. "I'm all in Zach." Caleigh smiled and rubbed his head.

Zach got his dad to the bathroom and then situated in bed. Aaron didn't try to stifle the yawn that came over his body.

Dave spoke up. "Aaron, I'm gonna say my good nights first 'cause I have to hustle home and let Mudg out before I go with Zach."

Aaron looked at him. "Thanks again Dave."

"Aaron, I'm not going to tell you again," he smiled. "I love all of you Get some rest and see you tomorrow at home," he smiled, rubbing his best friend's shoulder. "Zach, I'll pick you up at the house. You can drive your dad's car home."

Zach smiled. "Thanks Uncle Dave." Dave left and the rest said their good nights.

"Zach, you got my car keys," Aaron asked. Zach dug them out of his jeans pocket and jingled them. Every said their good byes and shared their hugs.

Aaron grabbed Zach's arm as he was about to head out. "I want to be in on prayers tonight," he said, nodding at his cell phone on the tray table.

Zach hugged his dad, then tucked him in a bit more. "All over that dad."

###


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I said at the start of this FF that CM episode 9.05 **_**Route 66**_** was the backdrop of this story. And I also said my main intent of this story was a subtle love story.**

**Yet I knew I had to get into the "nuts and bolts" of **_**Route 66**_** to put this story "together".**

**This chapter does that.**

Chapter 13

The four of them got on the elevator and Jack looked at Zach. He knew that leaving dad was tough on his brother and pulled him into his arms without saying a word. Jack hugged his neck. _Hell, it's tough on me_ he thought. Caleigh looked at Sean, who smiled at the brothers and nodded to her. He understood as well. There were no words needed.

Aaron, while getting tired from all the company, turned on the TV on the wall across from the bed. He found the channel for the Sunday night football game and watched and dozed, waiting for Zach to call with evening prayers.

-00CM00-

Zach pulled his truck into the garage and they all got out. After taking their coats off, Zach chased Jack to his room to get his stuff for his shower. Caleigh went up the steps to help. She looked at Jack. "You sure about this Jack? I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Jack handed her his underwear. "I'm OK with this Caleigh," he smiled. "I love you and trust you." Caleigh beamed at the words and pulled him into a hug, crouching down like Zach did as a catcher.

She looked Jack in the eye. "I really love Zach; but I'm getting a huge bonus. I get to love two Hotchner boys," she smiled.

"Dad too?"

"Oops, I'm bad; three Hotchner's," she smiled, hugging him a bit tighter. She let go. "Come on Jack; it's a school day tomorrow. You gotta get moving." He ran towards the bathroom with Caleigh chasing him.

Zach came up the steps to laughter and stuck his head in the bathroom. Caleigh was helping Jack get his shirt off. "Uncle Dave just pulled into the driveway. You two going to be OK?"

"Z-man, we're going to be more than OK," Jack smiled. He and Caleigh shared a high five as she got the shower warming.

Zach smiled. "Be back in a bit."

Dave pulled out of the driveway as Zach buckled his seatbelt. When he finished, he looked out his side window, lost in thought.

_I'll let him process his thoughts for a while_ Dave smiled to himself. _When he's ready, I'll reel him in_. And that's exactly what he did. They drove in silence for almost fifteen minutes with Dave's favorite DC oldies radio station softly playing the classics, Zach just staring out the window. Dave looked at the clock in his SUV and knew how much more time he had before they got to the FBI base in Quantico.

_Time to reel my boy in_ he smiled. "Hey you; care to share why you're not really here with me." Zach just shrugged. _This isn't going to go the way I wanted_ Dave thought. _Time to get the net out and land this fish_. "Zach, you can't be guilty about sleeping with Caleigh. Hell Zach; that speaks to the love and trust the two of you have, given Caleigh's past. You should be proud of that." Zach just shook his head and continued to look out the window.

_Uh oh_ Dave thought; _this is deeper_. "Zach, you can't look at this about Foyet; he's gone."

"It's not that Uncle Dave. Dad and I already talked about that." _Well at least I got him to talk to me; but what the hell is churning in his head? Time for the direct approach_.

"Zach, what the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

Zach shook his head and in the darkness of the Dave's SUV, the only illumination coming from the dashboard and the sound system deck, Zach looked at him. "Have you noticed anything different about dad?"

Dave nearly veered off the road at the question. _Where the hell is this coming from?_ "Zach not really; but obviously you have. Talk to me."

Zach just shrugged and looked off again out the window. He sighed and then looked at Dave. "Uncle Dave, there just seems something different about him." He shook his head again. "I don't know what to point to or why I'm feeling this way. But he just seems…..I dunno how to describe it Uncle Dave. Hell, I'm just probably punch drunk with everything that has happened the past couple of days. God knows it's almost a blur in my mind," he said shaking his head.

Dave studied him for a few seconds. "Zach, I know you; you've picked up on something; talk to me."

Zach thought for a few seconds. "I know how dad is in the office; he's heads down, super G-man with the suit and tie. That's a part of him I love and respect; and I hope to follow that professional example when I start working," he said looking at Dave, "no matter where I end up working." Dave knew he was talking about his possible career in professional baseball. "I'm just like him; you punch the clock, give your 110% absolute best, punch out and then go home. And dad really is different at home," Zach smiled. "He isn't super G-man; he's just dad."

"I know that Zach; I've seen him like that as well. Your dad, in my opinion, should be a little more like that in his professional life as well. He doesn't need to come off as the FBI built robot all the time."

"I agree Uncle Dave."

"But….."

"Uncle Dave, dad stood up today in pajamas in front of Penelope Garcia and never blushed. Hell Uncle Dave, he never even blinked." Dave looked at Zach. "Of all the people on the team, she's the last one he would normally have been embarrassed as hell to have done that. Morgan; no problem. Jayje; we've talked before about their professional relationship and the friendship that has forged; Emily too if she was still around. And he trusts Alex completely with her background. Even Reid could get away with seeing him like that. But Garcia?"

"What's your point Zach?"

"Something happened; Uncle Dave, I can feel it. He's more calm; more relaxed….." Zach struggled for the right words, shrugging his large shoulders again. "It's almost like he's at peace with himself." Zach hesitated. "After what happened to mom," he whispered.

Dave almost pulled his SUV off to the side of the road so he could get out and kick himself in the ass. _This kid just out-profiled me about his dad_.

Dave swung his vehicle into the Bureau parking lot, showing his credentials to the guard at the gate of the parking ramp. "Hey Johnny," he smiled, "I brought Zach down to get Hotch's SUV." Zach showed his FBI issued dependent ID as well.

Johnny looked in the vehicle. "Zach; how's your dad?"

Zach smiled. "Probably coming home tomorrow Johnny; and Uncle Sean came down from NYC so he needs dad's wheels."

Johnny slapped the top of Dave's SUV. "Drive away guys," he smiled, nodding at the other guard to open the gate.

Dave drove to Hotch's vehicle and put his into park, looking at Zach. "Zach, honestly, I didn't see that but what I'm hearing from you is that your gut has picked up on that. And I know better than to not trust that gut of yours."

Zach looked at him. "It's scaring the hell out of me Uncle Dave. Has he given into Foyet?"

Dave shook his head. "That's the last thing that has happened with your dad Zach. He didn't let Foyet win back then. Yes, it cost you and Jack your mom and that still hurts me to this day as much as does him, you and Jack. But Zach, look at me." Zach looked into his uncle's eyes. "Your father wouldn't let Foyet win back then; with Shaunessey in Boston and through all the rest. And he will not let Foyet win now. He knows that he is the only parent you boys have. Zach, in a way, that has made him more driven. He wants to make the world safe for his sons." Dave bowed his head for a few seconds and then looked at Zach. "You mentioned that your dad was at peace." Zach nodded. "Maybe he's finally come to terms with all of that. Zach, I know he's struggled with it."

"No shit Uncle Dave; so have I. I killed the SOB remember?" Dave nodded his head. "So what do I do Uncle Dave?"

"First off Zach; just let him heal. If you've noticed this, I have to believe you're on to something. But Zach, I know your dad. Let him heal physically; in his down time, I believe he'll deal with the emotional issues. If he doesn't come to you in couple of weeks, give me a heads up. I'll plant the seed to get him to do that."

Zach burrowed the Hotchner stare into Dave's eyes. With the brightly lit FBI garage for security reasons Dave couldn't miss it. "You don't think I'm off my rocker?"

"Hell no Zach; I think you're on to something. But let your dad heal and then we'll deal with it; together," he smiled, rubbing Zach's shoulder. Zach bowed his head for a few seconds and then looked at his confidante. "In the meantime, you get your butt home, your brother to bed, calling dad so he can be on Jack's prayers. And then Zach…" Zach looked at him. "You curl up one more night with that angel of yours and say your own prayers that you've got the beautiful woman, inside and out, in your life and say your thanks in abundance," Dave smiled, still rubbing his shoulder.

Zach bowed his head again for a second and then looked at Rossi. "I sorta lucked out didn't I Uncle Dave," he smiled.

Dave laughed. "Hell kid; you got the hole ace on the river to make your hand." He pulled at Zach's shoulder, still rubbing it. "Bet your life on that woman Zach," he smiled.

Zach rubbed Dave's chest. "Way ahead of you on that one Uncle Dave," he smiled. "Hey, if you don't go out tomorrow, Rachel is bringing in dinner for us. I'll keep you in the loop about a dinner time."

Dave softly smiled. "Thanks Zach; Mudg and I will be there with bells on."

"What about the hippie that likes home cooked meals," Zach smiled.

"He does the Monday night novenas; we won't see his Irish ass," Dave smiled.

Zach looked at him. "Thanks Uncle Dave; again," he said shaking his head.

"Zach, if I've told you once I've you a thousand times; you don't apologize or thank me for talking with me. I'm just really glad I'm here for you. And I have you two boys and that dummy of a father you have in my life," he smiled.

Zach laughed. "See ya tomorrow night Uncle Dave," he smiled as he climbed out of Dave's SUV. Dave watched until Zach got in his dad's car and the lights came on.

-00CM00-

Zach bolted up the steps towards Jack's room to hear him yawn. "I love you and Uncle Sean Caleigh, but I don't want to go to sleep without Zach here."

Zach came into the room. "I'm right here bro," he said, pulling out his cell phone, pushing a button. He knelt down beside Jack and rubbed his head. "And so is someone else," he smiled. "Hey dad; ready for nightly prayers?"

"More than ready son; I've missed this." Zach rubbed Jack's head as Sean and Caleigh shared smiles. Jack started in and they all joined on the prayers they could share together. Jack finished and yawned.

"Good night buddy; I miss you," Aaron yawned as well. "You sleep and I'll sleep. Deal buddy?"

"Deal dad," Jack yawned mightly. Zach rubbed his hair as Sean gave him a kiss on the forehead. Caleigh added her own and headed out of the room with Sean.

Zach rubbed Jack's hair. "Good night bro; I love you."

"I love you too Zach," he yawned. "Good night dad; love you too."

Aaron, lying in his hospital bed, smiled. "I love both of you my sons," he yawned into his cell phone.

"That's it," Zach smiled. "Both of you meet the sandman. Good night dad; love you." He shut off the call and kissed Jack on the forehead. "See in the morning bro." He pulled the comforter up around Jack's neck and watched him go to sandman as well.

Sean and Caleigh, standing arm in arm in the doorway, smiled at each other and headed down the hall. Zach clicked off the light on Jack's nightstand and rubbed his head again, rising from his knees.

When the three of them got the living room, Sean looked at the kids. "I worked the late shift last night; but I wanted to get down here. But I'm beat."

Zach smiled at him. "Then go to bed Uncle Sean; I want to catch up on the baseball game and then I need to do to the same."

Caleigh nodded. "I'm in that boat; it's been a long ass weekend." Zach rolled his eyes in agreement.

Sean hugged them both. "I've got the lights upstairs."

Zach smiled back in rapid response. "I've got the doors and the alarm. See ya in the morning Uncle Sean."

"Hey Zach, what time does Jack get up?"

"Around seven; the bus picks him up at 7:25; he's first on; first off," Zach smiled.

"And breakfast," Sean asked.

Zach smiled at him. "Oatmeal and orange juice."

Sean smiled. "Sounds familiar." He kissed Caleigh's cheek and pulled Zach into a hug. "You need some sleep as well."

"I know Uncle Sean; I'm gonna catch up with the World Series and then hit the hay."

Caleigh smiled. "I'm gonna be snoring before that."

Sean smiled at the couple. "Good night you two."

"Like I said Uncle Sean, I've got the security alarms. I'm gonna set them on my way down."

"Go for it Zach; I'm gonna zip through some news and sports on your dad's TV and conk as well."

Zach checked all the doors as Caleigh headed to Zach's place. She quickly went to the bathroom and got changed. Zach walked into his den to see her turning on the TV to the baseball game. "Caleigh, go to bed and get some rest."

She smiled at him. "Or I can snuggle with you on the couch and sleep while you watch the end of the baseball game."

Zach smiled. "I like option two," he said, kissing her. He went into this room and changed into his usual late fall evening attire. A large ridge of high pressure had descended on the area and night was turning cold. The both noticed in the bottom corner of the screen on the TV of the current temperature of 35°F with the TV station's logo. Zach pulled the comforter that Grandma Brooks had crocheted for him from the top of the couch over him and Caleigh's legs. They were both stretched out, with Caleigh on her side against the back of the couch. She laid in Zach's arms, with her head on his chest. She fell quietly asleep in less than five minutes.

While Zach watched the baseball with his usual interest, studying the game as well, he mulled over his conversation with Uncle Dave as well. _Something is going on with dad_.

The game ended with the Red Sox winning 8-1. Zach yawned, woke up Caleigh and they headed to bed.

###

**A/N: Getting the hole ace on the river is part of the poker game known as Texas Hold 'Em. Like I've said before; I'm not going to try and explain it. Google here you go. ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Caleigh woke to her cell phone alarm going off at 6:15. She had an eight o'clock class that Zach would have to get her to, with his first class at nine. Yet she knew he would be up to see Jack off to school. That meant they both had to shower before Jack got up. Since she slept through the game, she let Zach sleep a bit more.

She quickly got her shower done and pulled on the clothes she had worn to the hospital early Friday morning. _No one will know differently_ she smiled as she pulled them on. Zach was up and waiting for her, with his TV softly on to a local station as she exited his bathroom. They exchanged a quick kiss and Zach went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, he came out in a clean pair of boxers, shaved and ready for the day. He put his day old boxers and t-shirt into the hamper in the laundry room. Looking at the hamper, he shook his head. _That needs some attention tonight since my weekend got thrown out of whack_. He headed into his room, pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He smelt coffee brewing in the kitchen. _Caleigh can drink that stuff to no end he thought_, shaking his head.

He looked at his alarm clock and stuffed his socks into his tennis shoes and padded up the steps barefoot, dropping them in the foyer and headed into the kitchen. Uncle Sean was already up, sipping a cup of coffee with Caleigh. "Zach do you care if I get Jack up," he smiled.

"Hell no Uncle Sean; go for it." Sean set down his coffee cup and started to head out. "Just be prepared."

He stuck his head back in the kitchen with a question on his face. "World War III doesn't compare to the first five minutes of trying to get him out of bed," Zach smiled. Sean looked at him. "He's all yours." Sean looked at the "gotcha" Zach smile and headed towards Jack's room, shaking his head.

Yet Sean was able to get his youngest nephew moving with the thought that maybe dad would be home, waiting for him after school. After a few minutes, he had Jack up and chased into the bathroom.

Zach started Jack's breakfast, hearing him in the bathroom. He got his oatmeal going as Caleigh poured him a glass of orange juice. Sean got him chased back into his room and watched him get dressed in the clothes he had put out the night before at Zach's insistence. Jack grabbed his bookbag, with Aunt Jess' signature on his homework assignments being done and flew into the kitchen with Sean behind him. He crawled into one of the counter chairs and took a sip of his orange juice.

Zach pulled his bowl of oatmeal out of the microwave and added the light topping of brown sugar that Jack loved, along with some milk. Caleigh put in her bowl of oatmeal as well, looking at Zach. "Aren't you going to eat any breakfast?"

Zach shook his head. "After I get you to class, I've got an hour to kill. And the grill in the Student Union serves the best diner style breakfasts. And I've still got some of Uncle Dave's funny money. I'm going to splurge; the number six. Two eggs cooked to order, a choice of bacon, sausage or ham, hashbrowns and two pancakes," he smiled.

Caleigh shook her head as Sean got Jack to shovel in another mouthful of oatmeal. "Heart attack in the future on a plate," she said, shaking her head.

Zach smiled at her, downing his glass of apple juice and kissed her. "Two plates actually," he said. Caleigh just rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she joined Jack at the lunch counter and ate her oatmeal as well.

He pulled his wallet out and handed Caleigh a twenty. "Try it yourself; I know you have two hours to kill after your eight o'clock class." Caleigh looked in Zach's wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill. "Works for me," she smiled. Zach shoved the twenty back in, taking another drink of his apple juice.

Sean laughed at the two of them. "You two are how old? And been dating how long? You already sound like an old married couple," he smiled. He looked at Jack. "Eat," he simply said. Jack plowed into his oatmeal, finally getting awake.

Jack and Caleigh finished their oatmeal at the same time. Zach chased Jack down the hall to get his teeth brushed as Caleigh rinsed the two bowls and got them in the dishwasher. Zach added the juice glasses and went to the foyer to get his socks and shoes on. Caleigh drained her lukewarm coffee and added the cup to the top rank. She went downstairs to brush her teeth.

They all converged in the foyer. Zach handed Jack his coat, which got he zipped up on his own. Caleigh gave him a hug. "See you this afternoon Jack," she smiled.

He smiled back. "Will dad be here?"

She pulled his jacket collar up a bit for the morning chill, pulling his stocking cap down over his ears better. "Let's just hope," she smiled, giving him a kiss.

Jack powered into Sean for a hug and then looked at Zach. Zach lifted him up and gave him a huge hug. "Bro, like Caleigh said, we can only hope. After my classes, Caleigh and me will meet Uncle Sean at the hospital and we'll find out."

"Zach is there a way you can let me know?"

"I don't know Jack; let's see what happens first."

Caleigh rubbed Zach's back, looking out the tall windows on each side of the foyer door. "Bus," she simply said. Zach shut off the alarm and Sean opened the door, pulling Jack into a hug.

He carried him out the door and then set him down behind the bushes the covered the walkway from the front door to the driveway, giving his cheek as kiss. "Get going big guy," he smiled. Jack raced down the driveway as Marie, Jack's current bus driver opened the bus door. Zach stood in the doorway, like always did when their dad wasn't home and watched Jack get on the bus, waving at him as he got on the first step with his usual smile. Zach and Sean both waved back. Sean was standing next to him as Marie closed the bus door and waved at Zach. He waved back with a smile.

They both entered in and Zach looked at his watch. "Cal, we've got to get rolling with traffic."

Zach looked at Sean. "What's your plan this morning," he asked, reaching for his jacket.

"Watch a little TV, take a long, hot shower and leave for the hospital around nine."

"Text me with an update after you see dad."

"Me too," Caleigh chimed in.

"I need a number sweetheart," he smiled. They pulled out their cellphones and quickly exchanged numbers. Zach and Caleigh grabbed their bookbags and headed to the garage.

"Uncle Sean, do you remember the security code for the alarm?"

"Yes Zach; get your ass moving."

They kids flew out the door, waving their good-byes. Sean just smiled.

-00CM00-

Sean walked into Aaron's room a little after 9:30 to see the curtain pulled around Aaron's bed. Since he heard a nurse asking him about the boys, he figured it wasn't anything major and temptation took over. "Hey bro; I thought you already had a woman in your life?"

Aaron looked at Janice and rolled his eyes. "I'm getting my surgical dressing changed you ass." Janice just laughed at the brothers.

Five minutes later, Janice pushed the curtain open and waved her left hand at him. "Besides, I'm married," she smiled.

Sean shrugged with a smile. "Sorry; you weren't my target and I couldn't resist." She laughed and exited the room.

Sean walked to the bed. "How do you feel Aaron?"

"Ready to get out of this bed; give me a hand please," he said, adding the Hotchner glare, "and no bullshit. Just help me." Sean laughed and helped him get out.

"Hey bro; you did most of that on your own. Are you faking it to get the hell out of here, or do you really feel that good?"

"Right now, I feel that good. I slept like a log, had a decent breakfast and I'm starting to get antsy," he said, walking to the recliner. He sat down and reached for the lever to get the footrest up. He winced a bit.

"Let me do that Aaron; don't push things around here. The boys really want you home today."

Aaron nodded. "I want to go home too. I'm starting to go a bit stir crazy in here."

"Have you heard anything more on that?"

"Janice just told me Dr. Mercer is in surgery for the morning. After he finishes, and Zach gets here after classes, he'll meet with us all."

"So we've got waiting game until the kids get here," Sean stated with a bit of a question. Aaron nodded. Sean pulled out his cell and sent that message to Zach and Caleigh. "The kids are updated."

Aaron looked at him. "Did Caleigh stay at the house last night?"

"You mean did Caleigh stay and sleep with Zach? Yes, she did," he said. "And you should have heard them at breakfast. They sound like they've been married for ten years," he added with a big smile. "You ready for a daughter-in-law bro?"

Aaron smiled. "If it's her; more than ready; but don't go renting your tux yet. I know those two; it's graduation first, then they'll think about the wedding."

"Thank God; I hate wearing a tux," Sean said. They both looked around the room. "So now what Aaron?"

"Sean, is there a gift shop on the first floor; one that might have a morning paper?"

Sean smiled. "Great idea; I'll be back in a bit." Sean got up and headed for the door and then stopped and looked at Aaron. "Give Beth my love," he wickedly smiled. Aaron looked at him. "You may be the profiler, but I noticed you slip your cell into your robe pocket. And no phone sex," he said, waving his index finger at his brother. "You want to get out of here, remember?"

Aaron flipped him off as Sean left the room laughing.

Sean returned ten minutes later, and as he predicted, Aaron was talking with Beth.

"Oh babe, don't do that to me." He paused. "Please don't babe, I really can't," he moaned. "I really want to, but I can't," he almost panted, shutting his eyes.

"Aaron?" Beth said. Sean just stared at him.

Aaron laughed. "Two can play the game Sean," he said, adding an explanation to Beth of what had transpired earlier. Beth roared with laughter. Aaron put her on speaker phone.

"Well, if that's any indication how the two of you are going to spend the day, someone might as well call Jack and break the bad news to him that dad won't be home today," she chided. The brothers both laughed.

"Actually Beth, I'm gonna read the news section while Sean reads the sports section."

"And then we'll fight over answers to the crossword puzzle," Sean added, looking at Aaron. The brothers shared a smile and a Zach approved finger point.

Beth laughed. "Well, you two play good together. I've got to get back to work. Call me later Aaron, OK?"

"I promise; love you Beth," he smiled.

"Love you Beth," Sean added, mimicking his brother. Aaron shook his head.

Beth laughed. "I love you both; take care Aaron."

"Talk to you tonight," he said, ending the call. Sean put his feet up on the coffee table and threw the news section at Aaron with a laugh. He pulled out the sports section.

Both of them read for about ten minutes, when Aaron put his part of the paper down and looked at Sean. Sean looked back at him. "The age difference between Zach and Jack is just about like us. Do you think they'll get along the way we do when they're adults?"

Sean looked at him. "Hell no Aaron; the oldest one is smarter than that." He looked at his brother and then laughed. Aaron just shook his head and went back to reading his paper.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: A tweet conversation with a fellow FF writer about the antics of her black Lab tickled my funny bone to no end. It's sorta spilled over into my writing. ;)**

**A posting update: I planned to give you all your usual Monday two for one special. As usual, the FF gremlins reared their ugly head. You get your Monday special just before I head off to work with a hope and prayer. *crosses fingers***

Chapter 15

Zach and Caleigh walked into Aaron's room at 1:20 to see him sleeping peacefully in bed. Sean was stretched out on the couch, taking a nap himself. Zach looked at the finished crossword puzzle in Sean's handwriting on the coffee table and then took a long look at his dad. "Zach?" Caleigh whispered.

He smiled. "No scratches on dad and no blood on the crossword," he whispered as well. "The two of them must have got along." Caleigh stifled a giggle. They both took their coats off and quietly sat down at the little table. Zach stretched out his long legs, leaning against the wall.

"They don't get along," Caleigh asked.

Zach smiled. "They had a rough patch for a while but they get along great now. Uncle Sean just likes to give dad a ration of shit about that patch every now and then."

"I resemble that remark," they heard from the couch. Zach and Caleigh shared a smile. Sean poked an eye open at the couple with a smile.

"When did he conk out," Zach asked.

"We finished the crossword puzzle with Aaron in the recliner. They brought his lunch; he ate like a trooper and it was lights out," he smiled.

"What time was that Uncle Sean?"

"Around 11:30; he was conked out by noon."

"Did you get the shit detail?" Zach wickedly asked.

Sean's smile matched Zach's. "Nope; your dad told me he wished he hadn't done it so soon this morning." Caleigh had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Zach just shook his head. "Damn; I think you need that pleasure." That earned Zach Sean's version of the one finger salute as he rolled into a sitting position.

"You two learn anything today?"

"I think I've learned more the last thirty seconds than I did in three classes," Caleigh said, looking at Zach. "And hey, the week is young and who's going to be taking care of your dad during the day?" Zach beamed at her with his finger point.

"Shit, you two have been married for twenty years," Sean grumbled.

"I've been sleeping that long," the three of them heard from the bed. They all rose up and went to Aaron's bed. He looked wonderful. There was color in his face and he looked positively alert, even from just waking from a nap. Zach noticed his eyes even had their spark back. Aaron pulled his glasses from the tray table and put them on.

Caleigh reached him first, giving him a hug. "You look really good Aaron," she smiled.

"Yeah, you do," Zach added, giving his dad a hug as well.

"For an old fart," Sean said under his breath.

"Well this old fart needs to take a leak and you little brother just elected yourself to make sure I don't fall over while doing it."

Zach laughed. "You rock dad," he said as they shared a high five.

Sean looked at Caleigh. "Me and my big mouth." Caleigh laughed as Sean kept watch as Aaron got out of bed. She and Zach both noted that he put his bathrobe on with a lot more ease. Sean only had to hold the right shoulder up for Aaron after he already had his left arm in. Aaron got his arm in and headed to the bathroom, fingering Sean to follow him.

"Asshole," Sean said looking at Zach.

"You're getting off easy; shut up and get in there with him." Sean smiled and followed Aaron into the bathroom, shutting the door. Caleigh just shook her head, laughing.

Dr. Mercer came in the door. "Hey you two," he smiled. "How were classes today?"

"Nothing like the classroom in this room," Caleigh laughed. Mercer looked at her.

Zach laughed as well. "Dad is taking a leak with his brother Sean keeping an eye on him. They're about the same age difference as Jack and me and like to butt heads."

Caleigh looked at the doctor. "It's been an education, Dr. Mercer," she smiled.

He laughed and then looked at Zach. "Your first impression of him today Zach; please be honest."

"Doc, he woke from a stone cold nap, fired off a one-liner and when I got to his bed, he eyes were alive. That's how dad usually wakes up. There's only two speeds in dad's world; sleep and at full throttle."

"And the color in his face is what it usually is," Caleigh added.

Zach pointed to the bathroom. "If the two of them come out of there, bloodied and bruised, dad's good to go," he smiled.

Dr. Mercer laughed. "You and Jack like that?" The door opened to the bathroom.

"Hell no doc; they're both smarter than that," Sean said, keeping an eye on Aaron as he walked out. Aaron introduced Sean to Dr. Mercer.

Sean warmly shook his hand. "Thanks Doc for taking care of Aaron." He looked around the room. "And the kids," he smiled, nodding at Zach and Caleigh. "This is a pretty nice set up you put them in."

Doug Mercer smiled. "It was my pleasure Sean. I know how much the boys needed to be with their dad. But we all need to talk."

Aaron walked to the recliner under his own power and sat down by himself. Sean pulled the footrest up for him and Caleigh put the blanket from his bed over his exposed bottom half of legs, barely covering his calves. He smiled at her. "Thanks Caleigh."

She nodded at the window. "The afternoon sun coming in that window is still pretty warm," she smiled.

Dr. Mercer sat down on the end of the coffee table facing Aaron. Sean sat down on the couch closest to the two of them. Caleigh sat down next to him as Zach stood. She knew he would take no other position. Sean smiled at her, knowing what she knew and put his arm around her. He also knew that Caleigh would not wade into the conversation unless needed. That was why she choose to sit by him.

Dr. Mercer clamped his hands together. "Here's the deal Aaron; you had major surgery two days ago and I know you're chomping at the bit to get out of here. But I need to know the truth; from all of you. Is it a smoke screen to get home to the boys or how you really feel?"

Aaron looked at him. "Doctor, I'm eating three square meals a day and going to the bathroom by myself, albeit with a lifeguard. When I run out of steam, I'm the first one to say I need to rest. What I'm doing here, I can do at home."

Sean chimed in. "Dr. Mercer, I live in NYC. I'm the Executive Chef at a restaurant; my normal days off are Sunday and Monday. I hauled my ass down here on four hours of sleep yesterday to be here for my brother and his sons. And I took off Tuesday through Thursday, with the owner's blessings so I could be here and back my family, especially Zach. He and Caleigh need to be in their classes and Jack just needs some family. I'm here because I love my family to hell and back." Aaron smiled at that.

"And my mom is bringing in dinner tonight for us all," Caleigh added. "Aaron will get another full meal."

Mercer shook his head. "That dressing of yours Aaron needs to be changed daily."

Caleigh spoke up again. "That's where I come in Doctor, or more accurately, my mother; again. She's a licensed RN and we talk. She has already told me she would be more than willing to do that every day for Aaron. And since she's an RN, she knows what to look for." Caleigh pulled her cellphone out and extended it to Mercer. "You can call her if you want, but you're going to get her voicemail; she works as a surgical nurse, taking care of patients that have same day surgeries before and after the process."

Zach put his surgically repaired ankle up on his dad's footrest and pulled down his sock and pulled his jean's leg up. "She was around for mine," Zach smiled. "Two years ago; long before I met Caleigh." Mercer looked at Zach's scar.

Aaron smiled. "After Zach met Caleigh and got to meet her family we compared notes. Rachel was my godsend getting me through my son getting his ankle put back together."

Zach pulled his sock back up and pushed his jean leg back down, looking at Mercer, taking his leg down.

Mercer looked back at Zach and then softly smiled. "My biggest worry about all of this is not you Aaron," he smiled, looking at his patient. "My biggest worry was the pressure that would be put on the big dummy," he beamed, nodding at Zach. "He plays a big role in your home; he doesn't need the added pressure of taking care of you and juggling college classes. He'd be the next one in here."

"Doc," Zach started. Aaron and Sean started in as well. Mercer waved them all off.

"I was leery," he said, looking into Aaron's eyes, "because I didn't want to put too much pressure on Zach. Sean covers that. My other worry was changing your surgical dressing. Caleigh has that covered." He looked at Aaron. "You over do it, I will kick your ass to hell and eternity." Aaron shook his head. "And then back," Mercer added. The rest laughed.

"Doc, I promise," Aaron said. "I want to get back home to my sons and return to my job. And the only way I can do that is following your orders."

"And Doc, I give you my sincere promise the only sparring I will do with my brother is verbal; no blood or bruises," Sean added. Caleigh rubbed his chest, laughing.

"When do you have to go back Sean?"

"I need to head out Friday morning. But Beth, Aaron's girlfriend will be down to help the boys out over the weekend. He'll be alone for about four hours."

"And Doc, if dad needs a sitter for those four hours, I know just the bejeweled, colorful lady that could do that and still back the team," Zach smiled. Caleigh pointed at him. "All she'll need is her laptop."

"And if the team is out, Garcia will have Mudg as a back-up," Caleigh smiled.

Zach beamed at her. "Boom," he said pointing. Sean nodded his head in agreement with the kids, smiling broadly.

Mercer looked at all of them. "Mudg?"

Zach laughed. "The best damn duck hunting dog you've ever seen Doc and all round Hotchner family lifesaver. He's Uncle Dave's dog. Who do you think got Jack through Friday night with dad, me and Caleigh here and Uncle Dave and the team out on a case?" Aaron, Caleigh and Sean all smiled.

"Well Aunt Jess might have stepped up to the plate on that one was well Zach," Caleigh reminded him.

He pointed at her again. "She's around too Doc."

Mercer threw his hands in the air. "I give up," he said with a smile. He then turned serious. "I have office hours on Wednesday afternoons. I'll make the appointment for around four o'clock to accommodate Zach's schedule. Aaron, if I see one iota of you slipping a bit, you ass is back in a hospital bed and it won't be in this room."

Aaron looked him confidently in the eyes. "That won't happen. And btw, thank you so much for doing this for my family." Dr. Mercer gave him a smile.

"Where the hell is Uncle Dave when we need some upfront money for a large bet," Zach deadpanned.

"Not here," Sean added with a smile at Mercer. "You're lucky Doc."

Mercer hung his head and then leaned back up, looking at Aaron. "I know you will be in good hands Aaron," he smiled.

Zach looked at his watch. It read nearly 2:05 "Doc, if you're really going to cut dad loose, what kind of timeframe are we looking at." Mercer looked at him. "Jack gets off the bus at 3:25."

Mercer shook his head. "Getting discharge papers through the monolith of this hospital are like pulling teeth. You won't make it."

"Shit," Zach said.

Sean stood up. "That's me. I'll head home and be there for Jack. You and Caleigh got the rest."

Zach smiled. "Thanks Uncle Sean."

Dr. Mercer looked at Aaron. "They're really all that good?"

Aaron smiled. "We're a family."

Dr. Mercer rose up. "Let me get the wheels turning around here." He looked at Caleigh. "I'll get all the supplies your mom will need until Wednesday, and then I'll replenish them after his appointment. His insurance needs to pay for them, not your mom," he smiled.

Caleigh smiled back. "That will work for mom." Sean, after shaking Mercer's hand, headed out the door, pulling on his coat.

Dr. Mercer smiled at them all and then looked at Zach. "Damnit Zach, I mean it. I'm not worried about your dad; I'm worried about you."

"Doc," Aaron said, "that's why Caleigh was in on this conversation." Mercer looked at him. "And I'm his father. But I really, really appreciate your concern. That's why Wednesday, when Zach gets me to that appointment, I'll blow you out of the water." Caleigh and Zach both smiled.

Mercer looked at him, squeezing his toes. "I don't doubt that Aaron; and I'm damn glad Uncle Dave and his wallet isn't around," he smiled. He looked at the couple. "I've got to get the monolith stumbling and bumbling about." He left the room.

Zach and Caleigh looked at Aaron. "I know" he said. "Nap time." They both smiled and Aaron peacefully nodded off into a snooze. He woke up about fifteen minutes later. Zach looked at him. "Son, do you know how much sleep I've had in the past three days?"

"Yeah; that's your body telling you it needs to get caught from all the sleep you don't get when you're out on cases."

Zach turned the TV on and they watched CNN together, making small talk. Aaron dozed off and on. An hour later, Mercer walked in.

He went over what he expected of Aaron with both he and Zach. He handed a print out to Zach, with his card stapled to the top. "Make sure Uncle Sean reads that as well." He looked at Aaron. "Keep on the Advil regime, three every six hours until Wednesday and then we'll re-visit that." Aaron nodded his understanding. Mercer looked at Zach. "Do you want me to send in a nurse to help you get him dressed?"

"No, Doctor; I can handle it," he smiled, sticking out his hand. "Thank you for everything." Mercer smiled and shook his hand. Aaron did the same thing.

"Take care Aaron; call me if anything comes up." Zach nodded. "See you both Wednesday. I included the directions to my office with the paperwork." He looked at Caleigh. "Let Lisa out at the desk know when he's ready for his ride." He shared his good-byes and left.

Zach got his dad out of the recliner and into the bathroom. Zach helped him get his boxers and pajama bottoms down and sat him on the toilet. Zach grabbed the bottoms as Aaron made use of the throne. When he finished, Zach helped him start to pull up his boxers and added his pair of jeans. Zach got him standing and Aaron got the rest pulled up and his jeans secured. He helped him get the pajama top off and his t-shirt on, which still bothered Aaron's abdomen, but not as bad as yesterday. Zach pulled out one of Aaron's old dress shirts and helped him get into it.

Aaron smiled at the selection. "Good idea; a button down shirt is easier to get on."

Zach looked at him. "I choose that one because it smells like Beth's perfume," he evilly said. Aaron reddened with embarrassment. Zach laughed. "You are so busted." Zach helped him get it tucked in after Aaron had buttoned it and rolled the sleeves up a bit. The exited the bathroom and Aaron sat down on the bed so Zach could get his socks and shoes on. Aaron still had a hint of red in his cheeks as he did.

Caleigh couldn't resist. "Zach, did you get the directions to their game?" Aaron burned crimson again.

Zach shook his head. "Naw, we'll make up our own," he wickedly smiled at his dad.

"I thought you wanted me to go home," Aaron growled. "I think about that I'll have a stroke or a heart attack." They both roared with laughter as Zach got his dad's shoes on.

Caleigh went to the desk, still laughing a bit. Lisa smiled at her. "He's ready to go. And btw, we're going to leave the paper and plastic products in the room for the next family to use. I'll grab the milk."

Lisa smiled. "Thank you; that's very thoughtful. I'll send Jamaal right in."

Zach was helping Aaron into his coat when Jamaal entered with the wheelchair. Zach looked at his dad, pulling on his own. "Don't even think about it; just get you ass in there and enjoy the ride." Jamaal smiled at him and told him where to pick up his dad.

"Caleigh, you go with dad, I'll run and get the truck."

"Got it Zach," she said as she pulled the container of milk out of the fridge. It had about three sips in it. She took it to the bathroom, and emptied the little left in the sink and rinsed the bottle out.

"Caleigh, just leave the empty on the counter in there," Jamaal said. "I'll take care of it when I get back up here."

Fifteen minutes later, Zach drove away from the hospital to head towards home. Aaron sighed with relief.

###


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack ran up the driveway full tilt after getting off the bus. Sean watched from the living room window and then went to the foyer and opened the door. He stepped out as Jack made the turn to the sidewalk like Kyle Busch. He noticed Sean standing there. "Is dad home Uncle Sean?" he shouted as he came down the sidewalk in a full run, bouncing up the steps.

Sean waved at Marie who honked the horn at Sean and took off for her next stop. Sean got Jack into the house. "He'll be home in a bit Jack," he smiled.

"YES!" Jack shouted, throwing his hands in the air. Sean helped him out of his jacket, taking his bookbag.

"Come on Jack," he said. "You can help me get the first pan of chocolate chip cookies baking."

Jack burst for the kitchen. "That's almost as good as dad coming home," he said.

Sean just shook his head at his young nephew and joined him in the kitchen.

Aaron chatted with the kids on the ride home. He was grateful that he got to ride in Zach's truck. Bending to get in his car wasn't something he had been looking forward to. Dr. Mercer's warning about no driving for a week didn't bother him at all.

Zach pushed the button to open the garage door and Aaron smiled. All three of them felt the pent up excitement that waited on the other side of the door. Zach shut the truck off and went to the passenger side to help his dad get out. Caleigh grabbed Aaron's bag and headed towards the door. It flew open and Jack blew by her like a tornado.

Aaron looked at the blur coming at him and Zach caught him. "Bro, you can't run into dad like that right now. Give him a hug but do it gentle." Aaron pulled Jack to him and Jack wrapped his arms around his dad's waist. Aaron rubbed the back of his head and noticed that it completely matched where he was the sorest from the surgery. He looked at Zach, who just looked back at him. He and Jack got him into the house.

Aaron took a whiff of the air and looked at Jack. Jack beamed. "Me and Uncle Sean are baking chocolate chip cookies dad." Caleigh was already in the kitchen spooning on another round of the cookies onto the baking sheet as Sean was putting the other golden spheres on the cooling rack.

Zach helped Aaron get his coat off and they both wandered into the kitchen with Jack standing on a kitchen chair helping Caleigh. Sean looked at his brother and gave him a soft hug. "Welcome home big brother," he smiled.

Aaron smiled back. "It's good to be home. And I love the homecoming present." While Sean was talking with Aaron, his back was to Zach. He snared three still warm cookies and set them on the eating counter on top of a paper napkin.

"Operation Cookie complete sir," he saluted. "You sit down and I'll get the milk." Jack looked at Caleigh with his big puppy dog eyes that could match Mudg's when he wanted her to rub behind his right ear.

"Oh OK," she smiled. "Let dad get settled first."

"You're the best Caleigh," he smiled.

"Yes I am," she smiled as they shared a high five. Aaron got sat down, Caleigh put Jack on his left thigh and Zach spread around the milk glasses, sitting down next to his dad.

"And how do we eat Uncle Sean's cookies," Aaron smiled.

"One," Zach said. "Two….three….dunk." The three Hotchner's dunked their still warm cookies into their milk glasses and then took a bite. Aaron and his two sons smiled at each other. Sean wrapped his arm around Caleigh with the fourth Hotchner smile.

After the cookie escapade, Aaron yawned. Zach rubbed his shoulder. "How 'bout a short nap in your own bed before Rachel and Tom get here with dinner?" he smiled.

"Lead the way my son." Sean pulled Jack off his lap.

Zach pointed at him. "You bro, get your homework done with Caleigh. Uncle Sean can do the cookie thing on his own."

"Jack, Zach is right. But leave any reading for you and I later," Aaron said.

"OK dad," Jack smiled.

Zach got his dad tucked in and went to the laundry room. Team Hotchner was firing on all cylinders.

-00CM00-

David Rossi pulled into the Hotchner driveway right behind Tom and Rachel. He let Mudg out of the backseat area to run to his favorite "spot" and looked at them. "Need some help?" he smiled.

Tom shook his head. "That's why he's along," he said, thumbing at Caleb, getting out of the backseat. Dave looked at the kid. At sixteen, he was the same height as Zach but had at least forty pounds on Zach. _The boy is built_ Dave thought.

Dave stuck out his hand to the kid that was walking to his parent's trunk. "David Rossi," he smiled.

Caleb shook his hand. "I'm Caleb, Caleigh's younger brother. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard some stories," he smiled. _Oh shit_ Dave thought. _Another well built, fine-tuned athlete that has a wicked sense of humor. One's enough God, it really is_.

Dave looked in the trunk to see a large crock pot and a box. "Give me the box Caleb and follow me," he smiled.

Caleb smiled back. "You got it Dave."

They all got in the house and everything into the kitchen. Jack had just finished his homework with Caleigh and Jack looked at Caleb coming in carrying the crock pot. "Hey Bub," he said using the Graystone family nickname for him with a large smile.

"Hey Jackster," he smiled, setting the crock pot on the counter. Caleigh got it plugged in. Caleb, after getting a hug from Caleigh about the football team's playoff loss, grabbed Jack and put him over his head, spinning him once in his hands. He pulled Jack to his chest. "No more Jackster; you gotta eat tonight. Mom made something special."

Jack smiled. "So did Uncle Sean," he said pointing at the still cooling cookies.

"We work on them later, right Jack?" Caleb smiled.

"Word brother," Jack replied. Caleb unzipped his coat and Jack took him into the foyer to show him where to hang it up. Dave had already done the same thing with Rachel and Tom.

Rachel looked around. "Where's Zach and Aaron?"

Sean smiled. "Aaron is taking a nap. Zach is getting caught up on the laundry." Caleigh started to move to help Zach.

Rachel pointed at her. "You stay put; I'll help him." Sean pointed the way to the steps of the lower level. Mudg, finishing his business, bounded up the patio steps and barked at the door. Caleigh let him in.

Dave smiled at Tom. "Is she going to back up a butt kicking that Dr. Mercer started?"

Tom smiled back. "She worked with Doug years ago; used to be his OR nurse. They've talked."

Sean shook his head. "Gentlemen, I think we're drinking a beer on my brother," he smiled heading for the fridge in the garage.

Caleigh just shook her head. "Leave it you Uncle Dave to know all the players and their connections," she smiled, giving him a hug.

"I take care of my family Caleigh and I'll do it by any means possible, short of breaking the law," he smiled, embracing her. "And that now includes you."

Rachel walked into the laundry room after admiring Zach's den. "Hey you; don't you think you're doing too much."

Zach smiled at her, pulling her into a hug. "Rachel, its laundry; it's not that tough. But it needs to be done. "

Rachel burrowed a look into his eye. "Doug is really worried about you." Zach looked at her. Rachel smiled. "I used to be his OR nurse until I got sick of the hours. We've talked; your dad is doing fine. It's you he's concerned about," she said, helping fold a white t-shirt.

"I appreciate that Rachel, but this isn't rocket science and I don't have much homework tonight for school. But the laundry does need to get done. I normally do it on Saturday." He looked at her. "Our weekend sorta got screwed up. Even Aunt Jess didn't think about putting in a load Friday night; which she normally would have." He shook his head. "My only problem is the sheets on all our beds need to done as well."

Rachel looked at him. "What's in the dryer?"

"Colors; underwear, Jack's school shirts, mine, socks….."

"And the washer?"

"Jeans, jeans and jeans."

Rachel looked around. There was one pile left. "And the towels need to be done." Zach nodded.

Rachel put her arm around his waist. "Then leave the sheets until tomorrow. One more night isn't going to hurt them or any of you." Zach smiled and she rubbed his back and helped him fold the rest of the white t-shirts he and his dad wore.

When they finished, Zach pulled her into a hug. "The biggest thing I need from you is tomorrow night; to come here and change dad's surgical dressing. Doc Mercer will do it Wednesday. I know the two of you are looking for something." Rachel nodded. "But after Wednesday, do I need to worry?" Rachel shook her head. "Then I can do it from there. Just tomorrow night Rachel."

She pulled Zach into a tight hug. "I'll be here Zach."

"Then Rachel trust me and call Mercer and tell him I've got this under control."

Rachel kissed his cheek.

By the time the two of them got back upstairs, Caleigh had the table set in the dining room of the Hotchner home to accommodate the group. Sean looked at Rachel. "That sure smells good Rachel," he smiled at the crock pot.

"I'll get dad up," Zach said. A few minutes later, Aaron walked into the kitchen wearing lounge pants, a George Mason sweatshirt and a pair of wool socks with rubber gripping on the soles. Dave, Sean and Tom were drinking a beer.

"You want one Aaron," Dave asked.

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet." He looked at Zach. "You going anywhere tonight?"

"To bed," he smiled. Dave pulled out a bottle from the fridge and handed it to Zach with a smile. "Thanks Uncle Dave."

"You deserve it Zach," he said. Zach helped Rachel get the oven going and ten minutes later she put in a pan of rolls to bake.

Aaron shook his head. "By the time I'm all healed up, I'll have put on fifteen pounds."

Dave looked at him. "And that's a bad thing," he smiled. He had always hounded Hotch that he could put on a few more pounds. "You eat like a bird when we're out on cases."

A little later they all sat down to Rachel's beef stew. It had chunks of beef, along with cubes of potatoes and baby carrots. With it, she had made the strawberry and whipped cream Jell-O that Haley used to make at Christmas for the boys and the wonderful warm rolls. Jack ate as well as Caleb. Aaron did as well. And then there was Zach. Dave shook his head at how all the boys ate.

When they finished, everyone pitched in with the clean-up. While Bub and Jackster gave Uncle Sean's cookie pile a workout, Zach silently pulled Caleigh downstairs. Dave and Aaron shared a smile. He pulled her into a hug in the privacy of his place and they shared a deep kiss. When they finished, Caleigh laid her head on Zach's shoulder. "Thank you seems so little Caleigh," Zach said. "You were here for me and Jack."

Caleigh rubbed his back. "I knew walking in Zach this is a two for one deal. I love one Hotchner brother, I've gonna love the other. I have no problem with that." She looked at him. "I'm just going to miss being with you."

Zach kissed her again. "I enjoyed that too; I just didn't… ummm well…." he stumbled.

Caleigh laughed. "I enjoyed it as much as you," she smiled. "And that's how much I love and more importantly Zach, trust you."

He looked her in the eyes and he held her. "Caleigh, I will never, ever hurt you; at least not intentionally. And if it happens unintentionally, you kick me in the butt and tell me about it."

"Zach, that's a two way street; and please stop treating me like a rare china doll. I have two brothers. We can mix it up." She rubbed Zach's cheek. "The difference between you and that creep is if I say no or I'm not comfortable with this, you will be a man and accept that."

Zach kissed her. "I promise you that." They went upstairs as they heard the rest of Caleigh's family in the foyer. She got kisses from Dave, Sean and big one from Jack, and a heartfelt one on the cheek, along with a hug from Aaron.

She kissed him back. "Just get better. My Hotchner boys need their superhero," she smiled, rubbing his arm. Zach gave her another kiss and the family went out the door.

By seven, it was only the four Hotchner men. Aaron helped Jack finished his homework and got him into shower. Zach was downstairs with the baseball game on while working on his homework. He heard the water shut off and went upstairs to help his dad get Jack dried so he wouldn't have to bend over.

Jack was tucked in by 8:15 with him and Aaron reading together. After he shut the light out, he went to the top of Zach's steps and softly whistled for him. Zach came up the steps. "Need something dad?"

"Yes, could you get my hair washed; I'd love a shower but I'll settle for that."

Zach smiled. "I'll meet you in the kitchen." Once Aaron got himself situated so he could lean over a bit, Zach was able to get the job done. "You want me to help you to bed?"

Aaron shook his head. "I'm going to stay up for a while and watch football with Sean. He can help me." He pulled Zach into a hug and they shared their good nights.

"Great to have you home dad," Zach smiled.

"It's great to be home. See you in the morning son."

-00CM00-

Zach got home from classes on Wednesday afternoon and came in the door. He found his dad supervising Sean in the kitchen as he was putting together a Tater Tot hotdish. "Aaron, I can make something better than this for the boys."

"I don't doubt that Sean; but that's what Jack wanted for supper."

"And there better be a Jell-O with bananas in it in the fridge," Zach added, hugging his dad and greeting his uncle. Sean pulled it out and showed Zach. "What time do you want to leave dad?"

"Three-fifteen work for you?"

"I'm just the chauffer; you tell me," he smiled.

"Three-fifteen it is."

"Great; that gives me forty-five minutes to work on some homework." He disappeared to his lair.

At the appointed time Aaron and Zach headed out the door. Aaron needed considerable less help getting into the truck. And he turned his side a bit to reach for the seatbelt, all of which Zach noticed. They found the building housing Dr. Mercer's office with ten minutes to spare and they went to the fourth floor. After checking in at the desk, Zach helped his dad out of his jacket, took his off and they sat down. Zach's knee started bouncing. Aaron looked at him. "I told you before; I don't like waiting rooms." Aaron thought back to that time when Zach was dealing with an injury to his index finger from their fight with Foyet.

A few minutes later, a nurse called Aaron's name and they followed her to an exam room. She took the usual vitals and then pointed at a hospital top lying on top of the exam table. "You'll need to put that on. Dr. Mercer will be in a few minutes." Zach was helping his dad get on the exam table as he walked in and greeted them both.

He smiled. "Out of the box, I like what I see. Any problems or discomfort?"

"Yeah," Aaron said. "I want to take a shower."

Mercer laughed. "Let's take it one step at a time." He looked at Aaron closely. "You're getting your hair washed at least." Aaron pointed at Zach.

Zach looked at him. "Did you get the report from your spy this morning," he asked. Mercer gave him the busted looked and Zach smiled. "You could have told me." Mercer just shrugged and shook his head.

"Yes I did; Rachel told me the wound area looks great and you're doing your usual job around the house so I should quit worrying."

"Like daughter, like mother," Zach smiled. Mercer just shook his head and gently got Aaron lying down and did his exam. It didn't take too long and he showed Zach how to apply a new dressing. He checked a few more things and then helped Aaron get sat up.

"You can go ahead and get changed and sat back down in the chair. I've got another quick exam to do and then we'll talk about where we go from here." The Hotchner's nodded their compliance.

Dr. Mercer walked in ten minutes later to Aaron sitting in the chair and Zach leaning against the exam table. Mercer sat down in his own chair in front of the desk. "From here on out, it goes like this. Starting tonight, you can shower; however you have someone around. One slip, you twist, you're back in the hospital. And I've told my nurse to add an extra surgical covering for tonight if you want to take one," he smiled. "Just don't take a long soak on the front side. I'd also recommend today that you stop at your local pharmacy on the way home and pick up some Aquaphor. It's an OTC cream that is petroleum based with no additives. It's great for your stitches and will keep them from starting to itch." He wrote the name down on a prescription pad and handed it to Aaron.

"The rest of the supplies will get you through Monday, when you come back in and get the stitches out. And that is the first day you can drive, so make the appointment for whenever you want in the afternoon. Just know sometimes surgeries can run long in the morning, so around this time might be the best if you don't want to wait. From there, we'll discuss further what happens after that."

Aaron looked at him. "I'm not pushing Doctor, believe me; I'm going to enjoy my time with my sons. But can you shoot me a guess-timate when I can return to duty?"

Mercer smiled. "Aaron, you keep making the progress you are and follow my directions, you'll probably be back being gone three weeks, cleared to work in the field." Zach smiled as much as his dad did.

Mercer looked at him. "You want him back out there?"

Zach nodded. "He's Jack and I's superhero."

###

**A/N: OTC is items that can be bought at a pharmacy Over The Counter; i.e. without a prescription.**

**Kyle Busch is a NASCAR driver and my nephews' favorite.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yup; all things must end. *sets out tissue box***

Chapter 17

Later that night, Jack was soundly sleeping in his bed. And Zach was sitting on the toilet in his dad's bathroom watching him in his walk-in shower. That didn't bother him; being an athlete, he was used to the guys showering together thing. But there was one thing missing. Zach devilishly smiled.

"Yo Hotch; ya missed a spot." Aaron looked at him. "Right there on your ass," Zach pointed. "And man, you have _got _to shave that long hair under your pits; ya wanna turn off all the ladies?"

Aaron laughed, remembering his days in the showers with the guys when he played sports. The comments could get lewd and loud in a hurry. Aaron looked at him. "Is this where you tell me not to drop my bar of soap?"

Zach clamped his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't roar with laughter and wake up Jack. He just pointed at his dad.

Aaron laughed as well and took the time to enjoy washing his own hair; even though it hurt a bit to lift his arms to do it.

Thursday night the older set of the brothers Hotchner hatched a plan. The next morning they got the younger versions up a little early and Sean made pancakes for the boys. Dave showed up as well. He would take Sean to the Metro stop on his way to work for Sean to head back to New York City. It was a little out of his way, but Dave didn't mind, getting a warm breakfast in return. He brought Mudg along to keep Aaron company for the day.

"You sure you don't want Garcia to come here and keep an eye on you," Dave asked, looking at Jack shoveling in his pancakes.

"Dave, I love her as much as you; but honestly, I'm just going to enjoy the peace and quiet." He looked at Mudg. "And take a long walk with your dog. I know I need to get my legs stretched out." Mudg barked at that and wagged his tail.

Zach shook his head. "That dog understands the English language better than most people." He looked at his dad and Uncle Dave. "Maybe Alex should have him guest lecture in her linguistics class at Georgetown," he said with his bullshit smile. Aaron, Sean and Dave just shook their heads. As usual, Zach's humor could be exasperating, especially at the early hour. But he always had the right touch for the situation.

As usual, the good-byes with Uncle Sean were hard on both the boys. Yet Uncle Sean provided the perfect coda, running Jack down the driveway wrapped over his shoulder and set him on the first step of the school bus. Jack gave him a huge hug and Sean smiled at Marie. "Take care of my boy," he smiled at her, chasing Jack up the steps.

"Will do Uncle Sean," she smiled back, shutting the door.

Zach was waiting for Beth when she got off the Metro train at the Huntington stop. He took her bag and pulled her into a hug. "He's doing great Beth," he smiled.

"Zach, I wanted to be there…."

Zach cut her off. "I had Caleigh." Beth stopped and looked at him. Zach just smiled.

Beth kissed his cheek. "I'm glad you did," she said putting her arm around Zach. She shook his side a bit. "But what's this I hear from your dad about you two are sleeping together?"

Zach smiled. "Beth, our version and you and dad's version are two separate things. Ask dad about a shirt tonight." Beth looked at him. Zach smiled more. "Just ask."

The meal Beth cooked for her men was wonderful and they had a great time playing games as Zach kept on eye on the World Series. Later that night, when both the boys were in bed, Beth laid in Aaron's arms. "Zach told me I supposed to ask about a shirt."

Aaron laughed. "He brought a button up shirt from my closet for me to wear home from the hospital." Beth looked at him. "It was easier for me to get on when I was so sore." Aaron kissed her forehead. "He brought the one that had your perfume on it." Beth leaned her head up off of Aaron's shoulder to look him in the eye. "We got totally busted," he laughed. Beth roared.

They had a wonderful weekend together. Caleigh came for dinner Saturday night. Jack looked around the table in the kitchen and shook his head. Aaron looked at him. "What's wrong Jack?"

"We're being taken over by girls," he moaned. Zach and Caleigh shared a look with a smile.

"Do you know what that means Jack," Aaron asked his youngest son. Jack just shrugged.

"Don't forget to put the toilet seat down," Zach deadpanned. Aaron just pointed at him and then they both broke out laughing.

Caleigh stayed the night and she along with Beth went to church the next morning with the Hotchner men. The after church coffee klatch, with Gary leading the way, showed no mercy on the two couples.

After Aaron dropped Beth off at Metro Station in downtown DC on Monday morning, the boys already off for school, he returned home and sat in the backyard watching Mudg run around. The team was out. He wanted to be there for them. Yet he resisted the temptation to connect with Garcia and enjoyed the crisp fall air. He needed to think. Five hours later, Dr. Mercer easily removed his stitches.

Aaron enjoyed his time with his sons as promised; the boys did as well. Yet, following a gut instinct, he made a phone call to a certain Pastor. Zach noticed by the Tuesday of the third week of his dad being off, he was getting itchy to get back in the saddle. When he pulled into the driveway on Thursday, seeing his dad blowing out the leaves from the bushes around the house, he knew he was ready to go back to work.

Aaron met him in the garage, taking the strap of blower off his shoulder. He looked at his son. "Let's take a ride." Zach looked at him. "Please Zach."

Zach climbed back into the driver's side of his truck. Yet the more his dad gave him directions where to go, his stomach churned. He pulled his truck off the little road in the cemetery that was close to where Haley was buried. Wordlessly, Hotch got out, and started to walk to Haley's gravestone. Zach got out and followed him.

Aaron knelt down and brushed away the brightly colored array of fall leaves from the big oak that guarded her resting place. Zach placed a hand on his dad's shoulder and softly said, "Talk to me dad; something happened and you've changed." Aaron looked at him. "I talked to Uncle Dave about it when we went to get your car."

Aaron shook his head. "Zach, whether you become an engineer or an All-Star pro catcher, you have hung around Dave and I too long. I could get you a profiling job in a minute," he smiled at his son, looking back at Haley's headstone and then back at him. "Yes, something happened."

He recounted to Zach the experience he had while in surgery. Aaron shook his head. "She was beautiful Zach." He described how she looked in the mint colored gown and him wearing white tie and tails. "Your mom was so thrilled to see how much Jack had grown. And btw, she thinks Caleigh is a match," he smiled. "At least that's what was in my dream."

"And Beth?"

Aaron smiled. "She gave me the same advice I gave you in that hospital bathroom: 'don't screw it up'." He stood and rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Zach, someone else was in that dream." Zach looked his dad in the eyes. "It was Foyet," he softly said.

He told Zach the rest of the dream and rubbed Zach's back. "I get it Zach; I can't control everything; as much as I try to keep you boys safe as well as my team, in the end, it's not in my control. Your mom, who hated my job, kicked me in the ass to accept that." He looked Zach in the eye. "So yes son, I've found a bit a peace with all that happened." He looked Zach in the eye. "It's about time you do."

Zach shook his head. "Dad?"

"Zach that first night, after mom got killed you cried; but it was about what you saw as your failure. Have you really cried about losing mom?"

Zach shook his head and started to walk away. Aaron grabbed his arm and knew that the advice he had received from Pastor Damrow was spot on. He heard the words in his head from the retired pastor. _Aaron, Zach has never really mourned his mother_. "Zach mom said to tell you she still does it every night." Zach turned and looked at him.

"After the movie ended and Foyet left a picture came up on the screen. It was our Christmas card picture from last year that Sela took of us at the cabin. Your mom was looking at it." Aaron felt himself slide into the memory.

"Jack is getting so big Aaron," Haley smiled. "And Zach; where's our other little boy?" She looked at Aaron. "Remember when you would come home from the office after working late when he was young? You would find me sitting on the side of Zach's bed, rubbing one hand through his hair, the other rubbing his back to get him sleep soundly."

"I remember," Aaron said. "He'd stretch his legs out and stop thrashing around."

"Tell him Aaron….." Aaron came back to reality and looked into his sons eyes. Zach turned and took a step. He stopped and hung his head. His shoulders started to shake as the tears finally came. Aaron stepped to him and pulled him into a hug. Zach wrapped his arms around his dad's back.

"I miss her so much," he cried. Father and son stood there like that for a long time. Finally Zach pulled away and wiped his tears. Aaron handed him his handkerchief. "Thanks dad," he softly smiled.

They climbed into their seats in Zach's truck and he reached to turn over the engine. Aaron stopped him. "Zach, we have one more thing to talk about." Zach burrowed a look into his father's eyes. "The hit I took from Jack playing football that Sunday started all of this, didn't it?" Zach looked out his side window. "Zach, when I hugged Jack that day I got home his head perfectly matched where I was the sorest. Talk to me son."

Zach looked at him. "I told the ER doc about that when they still had you there. They were looking for answers to what set it all off. Mercer confirmed it and swore me and Caleigh to secrecy. You and Jack were never to know."

Aaron smiled and rubbed Zach's shoulder. "Well, I figured it out, but I agree; Jack can't. Thank you son," he smiled, rubbing Zach's chest. "Let's go home."

One son down, Aaron smiled at the sunny Friday. It would be his last week day with his sons before heading back to work on Monday. And the timing was perfect. Jack had the day off from school due to teachers in-service. He got Zach off to school with a waffle breakfast and then woke up Jack, who got to sleep in.

"Hey buddy; it's you and me today. Let's have breakfast and then I have a plan."

Jack yawned, stretched and then rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "The zoo dad?"

Aaron shook his head. "Something better," he smiled. Jack rolled out of bed to something that could be more special than going to the zoo with his dad.

Aaron made waffles for Jack and himself. They did the clean-up together, enjoying some dad and bud time. "Dad, what are we doing?"

Aaron smiled at him. "You get dressed and your teeth brushed while I take my shower buddy. You'll be OK on your own for a couple of minutes."

Jack smiled at him. "Word dad," he said, giving his dad a fist bump.

Aaron curled next to Jack on the couch watching a cartoon. He pulled his cellphone out and put it on speaker. The two of listened to the third ring, Jack started to frown a bit.

"Hey Aaron; what's up?" Gary Thorson said.

"Gary, please tell me you and Mike are picking corn. Jack has the day off from school."

Gary smiled. "We're working on a field right now. But Aaron, we'll finish around lunch time with this one. You and Jack come to mom's house; she and Brenda will have lunch for all of us and then you two can ride in the corn picker with me."

"Gary, me and dad both?" Jack asked.

Gary chuckled. "Lug nut, when you get into that machine, you'll understand."

As promised, Grandma Eileen and Brenda had a lunch feast for kings waiting for them. Jack hugged them both before heading out the door, anxious with anticipation. The three of them piled into Gary's pick-up and he drove to the field where the large corn picker was parked, waiting to take on the next field that would give up its bounty of crop.

Jack's eyes opened wide. "That's our ride Gary?"

"Yes it is." Gary explained that the main part of the machine was a harvest tractor. Different combining heads were attached to the front for different crops. He explained how it all worked and Jack whistled in appreciation like he had heard Uncle Dave do. Gary smiled. "Welcome to farming lug nut," he said rubbing Jack's head. He got Aaron up in the cab of the large machine, pointing to him to sit down on a sideboard of the cab of the picker that was over one of the wheels. He chased Jack up and then got in himself and sat down in the seat. He pulled Jack into his lap. "You ready Jack?" Jack just nodded his head, looking at his dad with a large smile pasted on his face. Aaron and Gary smiled at each other. Gary fired up the engine to the large John Deere tractor and got moving.

He started down the rows of corn stalks, the twelve row corn picking head doing its job. He pointed to the gauges in the tractor that were measuring the yield of what was being harvested. Jack was in seventh heaven. Aaron rubbed Gary's shoulder, sitting next to him. They shared wide smiles.

As Gary made the next pass, Aaron smiled to the heavens.

_Thank you Haley_.

###

**A/N: Just a reminder. Sela is Sela Dobson, Merrill Dobson's wife from the episode **_**Angel Maker**_**. The three Hotchner's go to their cabin every summer for some fishing and swimming. **

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you once again for all the love and support. This one took on a life of its own but I loved doing it.**

**My usual end of story shout-outs, starting with the gang at my hang-out at CM Rev; luvs and hugs to all of my Hotch sisters.**

**To my Euro tweeters; the same luvs and hugs; and, as usual, my Dutch Delight that always is there for me. With Maeg. :D**

**And then there are my two new found NE USA tweeters that have been with me through this one. Hugs and luvs to pamstel and AvngAngl. And a huge dedication to Bella; her antics sparked my humor mode at the end of this. Her mom be damned. :D**

**And I cannot forget my OK teacher. For those of you new to my FF world, that's a teacher in Oklahoma, USA. Her support for my FF's is private which I respect. But I totally love.**

**To all readers that have left reviews and/or alerts or just read this whole thing; my deepest thanks and humble appreciation.**

**And to my mentor Thn0715: *Knightly bow*. I sorta luvs ya Tigs.**


End file.
